


how will we survive twitter

by please do not (dracarysdaenerys)



Series: avengers twitter [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If you don't like swearing, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, Twitter AU, no beta we die like men, you've come to the wrong place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracarysdaenerys/pseuds/please%20do%20not
Summary: Spider-Man | @mightbespideyHello peeps what’s upJust another Twitter fic, enjoy![undergoing heavy editing]





	1. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man joins the Avengers on Twitter  
> [edited chapter]

**Private chat: theres a bee?!? > Iron Man**

_theres a bee?!?_ : so… mr stark

 _Iron Man_ : What did you do, kid

 _theres a bee?!?_ : uhm well I didn’t really do anything

 _Iron Man_ : Then what is wrong

 _theres a bee?!?_ : well I just kinda had an idea?

 _Iron Man_ : Enlighten me

 _theres a bee?!?_ : so y’know, people haven’t been big fans of spider-man recently so i (and mj and ned) thought it might be a fun idea to make him a twitter account

 _theres a bee?!?_ : but then mj had the miraculous idea to check it with you first

 _Iron Man_ : I’ll have to check it with pepper, hold on

 _theres a bee?!?_ : ok

* * *

**Group chat: two idiots and mj**

_theres a bee?!?_ : he’s checking it with ms potts

 _[hacker voice] i’m in_ : ooohh i hope she’s fine with it

* * *

**Private chat: Iron Man > theres a bee?!?**

_Iron Man_ : It’s fine

 _theres a bee?!?_ : yay!!

 _Iron Man_ : IF you behave and are careful with your secret identity

 _theres a bee?!?_ : of course, mr stark

 _Iron Man_ : Pepper will be able to shut it down anytime you do the wrong thing

 _Iron Man_ : And she wants to see anything you tweet first

 _theres a bee?!?_ : okay!!

* * *

**Group chat: two idiots and mj**

_theres a bee?!?_ : pepper says it’s fine as long as I a) behave, b) am careful with my secret identity

 _Theres a bee?!?_ : and she can shut it down anytime and she wants to see my tweets before I post

 _MJ_ : sounds reasonable

 _[hacker voice] I’m in_ : what will you call it?

* * *

**Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

hello peeps what’s up

**\- Spider-Fan | @idonteffinknow**

@ _mightbespidey_ are you,,, actually spider-man or a fake account?????

**\-- Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

@ _idonteffinknow_ idk, i might be

**\--- Spider-Fan | @idonteffinknow**

@ _mightbespidey_ … ok.

* * *

**Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

Swinging through NYC

**\- Flashing spidey-fan | @fethompson**

@ _mightbespidey_ that looks so cool!!

* * *

**Iron Man | @tonystank**

@ _mightbespidey_ Welcome to Twitter, Spider-Man!!

**\- Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

@ _tonystank_ hi mr stark! Why are you tony staNk

**\-- CEO of Stark Industries | @pepperpotts**

@ _mightbespidey_ I think @ _jamesrhodes_ knows the full story, but neither will tell anyone

**\--- Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

@ _pepperpotts_ Thank ms potts @ _jamesrhodes_ Tell. Me. Now. Please…

**\---- Rhodey | @jamesrhodes**

@ _mightbespidey_ No can do, Spider-Man. I swore to Tony I’d never tell anyone

**\----- Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

@ _jamesrhodes_ @ _tonystank_ :((( pwease :((

**\------ Iron Man | @tonystank**

@ _mightbespidey_ I’ll tell you when you’re older

**\------- Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

@ _tonystank_ good enough I guess… :(

* * *

**SPYder | @blackwindow**

Hi spider child, welcome to Twitter! @ _mightbespidey_

**\- Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

@ _blackwindow_ Hi Nat!! (Spider-Man)

**\-- SPYder | @blackwindow**

@ _mightbespidey_ spider-child

**\--- Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

@ _blackwindow_ Spider-Man

**\---- SPYder | @blackwindow**

@ _mightbespidey_ Spider-Child

**\----- Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

@ _blackwindow_ hmmm, nope. Spider-MAN

**\------ SPYder | @blackwindow**

@ _mightbespidey_ Spider-CHILD

**\------- Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

@ _blackwindow_ I hate you.

**\-------- SPYder | @blackwindow**

@ _mightbespidey_ I love you too, Spider-CHILD

* * *

**Avengers New** **s | @avengersnews**

New York’s own vigilante Spider-Man (@ _mightbespidey_ ) has finally joined us on Twitter! We look forward to seeing more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed it!


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's just generally being annoying  
> [edited chapter]

**theres a bee?!? | @pbandparker**

lmao @ _leevs_

[picture of Ned sleeping in a chair]

**\- [hacker voice] i’m in | @leevs**

@ _pbandparker_ yes peter thank you very much for posting that i truly appreciate it

**\-- theres a bee?!? | @pbandparker**

@ _leevs_ i;m sowwy, pwease love me :(((

**\--- [hacker voice] i’m in | @leevs**

@ _pbandparker_ NO NOT THE CURSED LANGUAGE GO AWAY

**\---- theres a bee?!? | @pbandparker**

@ _leevs_ I’M SORRY NED I LOVE YOU DON’T MAKE ME LEEVE

**\----- [hacker voice] i’m in | @leevs**

@ _pbandparker_ are you luring me back in with a shitty pun on my name?????????

**\------ theres a bee?!? | @pbandparker**

@ _leevs_ totally not why would i do that i have no reason for such bullshit

**\------- MJ | @blacklivesmatter**

@ _leevs_ @ _pbandparker_ you two love each other, make up or I’m kicking both your asses

**\-------- theres a bee?!? | @pbandparker**

@ _blacklivesmatter_ i love u two MJ. i;m sorry @leevs love you!!!!!!!!!

**\--------- [hacker voice] i’m in | @leevs**

@ _blacklivesmatter_ @ _pbandparker_ i lo ve you bothhhh!!!!! <<333

* * *

**MJ | @blacklivesmatter**

@ _mayparker_ come get your nephew hes being very much annoying

**\- theres a bee?!? | @pbandparker**

@ _blacklivesmatter_ next time @ me bitch

**\-- MJ | @blacklivesmatter**

@ _pbandparker_ are you calling ME a bitch?

**\--- [hacker voice] i’m in | @leevs**

@ _blacklivesmatter_ i don’t like what this is insinuating

**\- May | @mayparker**

@ _blacklivesmatter_ What did he do now?

**\-- MJ | @blacklivesmatter**

@ _mayparker_ he keeps interrupting me in acadec

**\--- [hacker voice] i’m in | @leevs**

@ _blacklivesmatter_ @ _mayparker_ he is very annoying, can confirm™

**\---- May | @mayparker**

@ _pbandparker_ Behave, Peter.

**\----- theres a bee?!? | @pbandparker**

@ _mayparker_ yes, may :(

**\------ MJ | @blacklivesmatter**

@ _mayparker_ thanks May <3

* * *

**Private chat: theres a bee?!? > Iron Man**

_theres a bee?!?_ : mr stark?!?

 _theres a bee?!?_ : ntohing , I’m fine, I’m at school

 _Iron Man_ : What happened? Are you hurt? Where are you?

 _Iron Man_ : Okay, so what do you need?

 _theres a bee?!?_ : so I was thinking

 _Iron Man_ : Bad idea

 _theres a bee?!?_ : shut up.

 _theres a bee?!?_ : y’know how I wanted to post that picture of you in the lab and you siad it would be a bad idea bc then ppl would try to hurt me bc im so close to you?

 _Iron Man_ : Not the only reason, but yeah

 _theres a bee?!?_ : so what if I made an account that’s only about the internship. no peter, no spidey, just an intern that happens to be really close to you

 _Iron Man_ : Is there any reason you want this so badly?

 _theres a bee?!?:_ well Pepper said that you needed to be more approachable, youre always in those obscure fancy cars and people don’t truly know you

 _Iron Man_ : Uhm did she now? (she gets Pepper and I get Mr Stark?!?)

 _theres a bee?!?_ : she did, ask her (yes she does, she’s Valid™)

 _Iron Man_ : Yes, okay that sounds fair. So you’ll just be making an intern account?

 _theres a bee?!?_ : yea i’ll do it after school :)

* * *

**Strak Intern | @sintern**

I made this account solely for the purpose of annoying @ _tonystank_ , you here y’all go

**\- Iron Man | @tonystank**

@ _sintern_ How did you even get that picture?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment!


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sintern's back story and Harley shows up!  
> [edited chapter]

**Stark Intern | @sintern**

so yea, I do actually know mr stark and I did get that one picture through (relatively) legal means

**\- Victor | @depressedcat**

@ _sintern_ … relatively legal ways????

**\-- Stark Intern | @sintern**

@ _depressedcat_ y’know, I don’t know if hacking into your bosses ai is legal so yea…

**\--- Iron Man | @tonystank**

@ _sintern_ That was Jarvis era, not FRIDAY?

**\---- Stark Intern | @sintern**

@ _tonystank_ i got it through @ _Vision_ , he hacked something or so he told me

**\----- Iron Man | @tonystank**

@ _sintern_ I’ll have a little chat with you and @ _Vision_ later…

**\------ Stark Intern | @sintern**

@ _tonystank_ oh wow so scary coming from someone called staNK

* * *

**Private chat: Hats > Stark Intern**

_Hats_ : Hey, who are you?

 _Stark Intern_ : Ehhh who are you????

 _Hats_ : I’m Harley, I’m from Tennessee, I helped Tony when he was presumed dead

 _Stark Intern_ : which time?

 _Hats_ : the time with the manadrtin

 _Stark Intern_ : ohh, you’re THAT harley

 _Hats_ : should I be glad im THAT harley?

 _Stark Intern_ : yea, mr stark talks about you constantly

 _Stark Intern_ : do u talk to him often?

 _Hats_ : well, we videochat once every two weeks, and occasionally call when I need some help with a project

 _Hats_ : has he mentioned you?

 _Stark Intern_ : mayeb. I’m peter parker, nice to meet you

 _Stark Intern_ : my private is @pbandparker

 _Hats_ : he has mentioned you, he tells me youre a genius

 _Stark Intern_ : no less about you

* * *

**Stark Intern | @sintern**

I have been @ _tonystank_ ’s intern for a year now and he’s still surprised when I walk into the lab

**\- Iron Man | @tonystank**

@ _sintern_ Hush, child

**\- CEO of Stark Industries | @pepperpotts**

@ _sintern_ He sometimes still wonders where I am when I’m in a meeting that he’s supposed to be in too

**\-- Stark Intern | @sintern**

@ _pepperpotts_ that sounds about right

**\--- Iron Man | @tonystank**

@ _pepperpotts_ @ _sintern_ Don’t you two go around ruining my reputation

**\---- CEO of Stark Industries | @pepperpotts**

@ _tonystank_ Don’t worry, honey, you do that enough on your own

* * *

**Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

:(

**\- Iron Man | @tonystank**

@ _mightbespidey_ What’s wrong?

**\-- Spider Man | @mightbespidey**

@ _tonystank_ that wasn’t even a full minute before you responded

**\--- Iron Man | @tonystank**

@ _mightbespidey_ I have your notifications on, don’t flatter yourself

**\---- Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

@ _tonystank_ I happen to know that you only have @ _pepperpotts’_ and @ _jamesrhodes’_ notifications on. and me apparently

**\----- Iron Man | @tonystank**

@ _mightbespidey_ And how would you know that?

**\------ Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

@ _tonystank_ I have friends…

**\------- Iron Man | @tonystank**

@ _sintern_ Well, thanks kid.

**\------- Stark Intern | @sintern**

@ _tonystank_ IT’S SPIDER-MAN HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REFUSE SPIDER-MAN

**\-------- Iron Man | @tonystank**

@ _sintern_ Oh, we can’t refuse Spider-Man precious intel, but we can ignore three calls from your boss about where you were when you were supposed to be here?

**\--------- Stark Intern | @sintern**

@ _tonystank_ That was three months ago, there was a traffic jam, and my phone was dead, you know all of that. Low blow, Stark

**\---------- CEO of Stark Industries | @pepperpotts**

@ _sintern_ @ _tonystank_ Can you take this conversation somewhere else, please?

* * *

**Group chat: the iron kiddos**

_Hats_ : you wanna fuck some shit up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment!


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley manages to hack Twitter  
> [edited chapter]

**Group chat: the iron kiddos**

_Hats_ : you wanna fuck some shit up?

 _theres a bee?!?_ : …depends

 _Hats_ : oh wait maybe I should introduce you

 _Hats_ : abby, meet Peter, he’s @ _sintern_

 _Hats_ : peter, meet abby, my sister

 _Abs_ : hi peter, so you’re the mysterious Stark intern

 _theres a bee?!?_ : yea, that’s right. I’m tony starks payed annoyance

 _Hats_ : ANYWAYS

 _Hats_ : about fucking shit up

 _theres a bee?!?_ : yes?

 _Hats_ : so I was thinking, since i managed to hack twitter

 _theres a bee?!?_ : a normal Thursday night

 _Hats_ : exactly

 _Hats_ : we could make up names for the Avengers bc every single one of them has such a boring name

 _Abs_ : so you mean twitter names, right, not actual or superhero names

 _Hats_ : WHY would I mean actual or superhero names

 _Hats_ : I literally started this story with how I hacked twitter

**Group chat: two idiots and MJ**

_theres a bee?!?_ : s o I’m in a gc with harley and abby, two kids from tennesse

 _[hacker voice] i’m in_ : why are you in a gc with two tennesse kids

 _theres a bee?!?_ : I’M GETTING TO IT

 _theres a bee?!?:_ and mr stark broke into harleys garage during the mandarin shit

 _theres a bee?!?_ : and he just casually hacked twitter and now he wants to change all of the Avengers’ names and his sister just asked whether he meant their twitter names or their actual names

 _theres a bee?!?_ : it’s wild

 _[hacker voice] i’m in_ : hacking twitter: the newest trend among young adults

 _MJ_ : screenshots or it didn’t happen

 _theres a bee?!?_ : do you have so little faith in me MJ? :(

 _theres a bee?!?_ : but here they are anyway [screenshot of group chat: ‘the iron kiddos’]

 _MJ_ : no, I have very little faith in you pete

 _theres a bee?!?_ : that sucks

 _MJ_ : but this one seems to check out

**Group chat: the iron kiddos**

_theres a bee?!?_ : I’m in

 _Hats_ : really?

 _Hats_ : that’s amazing!!

 _Abs_ : we already had some ideas, but we would need your input bc we don’t know everyone really well

 _theres a bee?!?_ : I had some ideas too, wanna facetime or something?

 _Hats_ : we’ll call you in a minute

**INTERN OF THE YEAR | @sintern**

so if all the @ _avengers_ could just check their twitter real quick, that would be great, thanks!

**\- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _sintern_ May I ask why you thought this was a good idea?

**\-- INTERN OF THE YEAR | @sintern**

@ _tonystank_ not my idea blame @ _keenerbro_ and @ _keenersis_

**\--- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _sintern_ you’ve been talking to Harley and Abby?

**\---- INTERN OF THE YEAR | @sintern**

@ _tonystank_ they’re really nice, I don’t understand why I havent met them before

**\----- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _sintern_ because then, shit like this would happen

**\------ INTERN OF THE YEAR | @sintern**

@ _tonystark_ watch your fucking language, mr stark

**\------- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _sintern_ I- y’know what? I give up

**\- мама паук | @blackwindow**

@ _sintern_ Thanks! I’m flattered

**\-- INTERN OF THE YEAR | @sintern**

@ _blackwindow_ aww, thank you Nat <3

**\- spider-bitch | @mightbespidey**

@ _sintern_ WHY did you have to torture me this way?

**\-- INTERN OF THE YEAR | @sintern**

@ _mightbespidey_ bc you are a bitch

**\--- spider-bitch | @mightbespidey**

@ _sintern_ do you have anything to back up that statement?

**\---- INTERN OF THE YEAR | @sintern**

@ _mightbespidey_ your face

**\- Dorito Man | @steverogers**

@ _sintern_ I gotta ask…

**\-- INTERN OF THE YEAR | @sintern**

@ _steverogers_ your shoulder to waist ratio equals the triangle of a dorito

**\--- Dorito Man | @steverogers**

@ _sintern_ … Well, thanks I guess.

**\- legolas | @hawkeye**

@ _sintern_ while I’m flattered, are you sure @tonystank had nothing to do with this?

**\-- INTERN OF THE YEAR | @sintern**

@ _hawkeye_ we got some inspiration from him, yes…

**\- glowy hands| @scarletbitch**

@ _sintern_ while I do like this one, why change it?

**\-- INTERN OF THE YEAR | @sintern**

@ _scarletbitch_ we didn’t want you to feel left out, wanda :) yours was already pretty good tho (better than steve’s boring Captain America)

**\--- glowy hands | @scarletbitch**

@ _sintern_ aww, thanks <3

**\--- Dorito Man | @steverogers**

@ _sintern_ I feel like I should be offended, but I do agree with you.

**\---- INTERN OF THE YEAR | @sintern**

@ _steverogers_ well, that’s at least nice to hear ig

**\- platypus | @jamesrhodes**

@ _sintern_ Eh, I don’t know

**\-- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _jamesrhodes_ Keep in mind that that was my idea 

**\- FRIYAY | @StarksAI**

@ _sintern_ While I do appreciate it, I was not in need of a Twitter account.

**\-- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _StarksAI_ Did @ _sintern_ really make you a Twitter?

**\--- INTERN OF THE YEAR | @sintern**

@ _tonystank_ yea! she’s the most responsible of all of us, except maybe @ _pepperpotts_ , and we do need someone to keep an eye on us :)

**\---- Scary Spice | @pepperpotts**

@ _sintern_ Aww, thanks! (and yes, @ _tonystank_ , you do need a supervisor on here. I’m not always around)

**\- winter what? | @jbbarnes**

@ _sintern_ Care to explain yourself?

**\-- INTERN OF THE YEAR | @sintern**

@ _jbbarnes_ i think the winter part pretty much explains itself, but the what? part is from when you first saw steve and asked him who the hell is bucky?

**\--- winter what? | @jbbarnes**

@ _sintern_ oh, okay!

**\- actual birb | @samwilson**

@ _sintern_ I’m the actual bird… as opposed to?

**\-- INTERN OF THE YEAR | @sintern**

@ _samwilson_ as opposed to @ _hawkeye_ , who uses a bird as his name while he has nothing to do with a bird. you, however can fly and are an actual birb

**\--- legolas | @hawkeye**

@ _sintern_ HEY! My name is related to the bird, as I have really good vision, like a hawk

**\---- INTERN OF THE YEAR | @sintern**

@ _hawkeye_ can u fly? no. so are u a birb? no. easy peasy lemon squeazy.

**\- Green Bean | @drbrucebanner**

@ _sintern_ I’m not a bean, am I?

**\-- INTERN OF THE YEAR | @sintern**

@ _drbrucebanner_ no you aren’t, but it does rhyme with green :)

**\- INTERN OF THE YEAR | @sintern**

@ _sintern_ THAT”S IT! i wont take full credit for this all, as @keenerbro and @keenersis came with the idea :))))

**\-- pOtAtOeS | @keenerbro**

@ _sintern_ well thanks for including us, ig

**\--- INTERN OF THE YEAR | @sintern**

@ _keenerbro_ what?

**\---- business bitch | @keenersis**

@ _sintern_ ignore him, he hasn’t slept in over 35 hours

**\----- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _keenerbro_ Go to bed, kid

**\------ INTERN OF THE YEAR | @sintern**

@ _tonystank_ I see we chose the right name for you ;)

**Group chat: two idiots and mj**

_theres a bee?!?_ : so that went pretty well, don’t u think?

 _MJ_ : I am astonished by your amazingly creative creativity

 _theres a bee?!?_ : thank you so much mj it truly means a lot

 _[hacker voice] i’m in_ : i liked them!!!!!

 _theres a bee?!?_ : at least someone does [insert eye emoji]

 _[hacker voice] i’m in_ : love you pete <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that this is the most recently rewritten chapter, so the names and the plot in the next chapter and those after that will not match up with everything up until here.  
> Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudo!


	5. The Relation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea of Avengers Game night turns into so much more

**Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

Okay, wild concept: Avengers game night, what do we think?

**\- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _mightbespidey_ @ _tonystank_ Can we organize this?

**\-- Magic daughter | @scarletbitch**

@ _mightbespidey_ @ _tonystank_ PLEASE

**\--- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _mightbespidey_ @ _tonystank_ Please mr Stark this HAS to happen

**\---- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _mightbespidey_ This will be a disaster, but sometimes you just have to make a mistake

**\----- Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

@ _tonystank_ I think that I speak for all three of us when I say THANK YOU SO MUCH TONY

**\------ Typical emo™ | @yeahhowboutno**

@ _mightbespidey_ Three? I thought there were four of you?

**\------- Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

@ _yeahhowboutno_ Oh, haha,,, forgot about @ _yeeterparkour_ , sorry bro

**\-------- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _mightbespidey_ Ouch

* * *

**Spider-Aunt | @blackwindow**

So ever since @ _mightbespidey_ suggested we have a weekly game night with all available Avengers and additional people, @ _tonystank_ had been bothering us with it

**\- Uncle Birb | @hawkeye**

@ _blackwindow_ Yes, it’s been very annoying @ _tonystank_ please quit it

**\-- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _blackwindow_ @ _hawkeye_ WE NEED A DAY

**\--- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _blackwindow_ @ _hawkeye_ @ _tonystank_ I made a schedule, check your DMs

**\---- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ You really asked every single one of the Avengers and additional people who is available when?

**\----- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ Yes? I did?

**\------ Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ I hadn’t thought of that yet, smart thinking, kid

**\------- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _pepperpotts_ how did @ _tonystank_ survive before?

**\-------- Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@ _tonystank_ @ _yeeterparkour_ He didn’t.

**\--------- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _pepperpotts_ Makes sense.

* * *

**Living the life | @romanathena**

@ _avengers_ Who are the “additional people” if I may ask?

**\- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _romanathena_ Well, mainly people who are mostly operational behind the screens.

**\-- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _romanathena_ A couple of them include; @ _pepperpotts_ , @ _yeeterparkour_ , @ _harleykeener_ and occasionally @ _behindthebook_ , @mayparker, @ _nedleeds_ (brought by Peter) and @ _keenersis_

**\--- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _romanathena_ @ _tonystank_ We’re with a lot more, but a they don’t have Twitter, so that’s a bit hard.

* * *

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

Avengers game night has officially been scheduled at Saturday evening, as it is most likely everyone’s going to make it

**\- Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@ _yeeterparkour_ @ _mightbespidey_ @ _harleykeener_ @ _scarletbitch_ You can all clean up any messes since you came up with it. Wanda can’t use her powers.

**\-- Magical daughter | @scarletbitch**

@ _pepperpotts_ I would’ve ignored that, but Pepper’s just too scary

**\--- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _scarletbitch_ Tell me about it. At home, I’ve got May being scary, at school it’s MJ after she took Pepper’s class and at the Tower it’s Pepper, you and Nat

**\---- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ At least you won’t grow up to be a sexist. There will always be a woman waiting to kill you

**\----- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ I don’t think I would’ve, even without two murderous aunts, a murderous pseudo-mom, a murderous sister and a murderous girlfriend

**\------ GITC | @nedleeds**

@ _yeeterparkour_ @ _behindthebook_ YOU TWO ARE DATING????!!?

**\------- MJ | @behindthebook**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Look what you’ve done. You’ve murdered your best friend

**\-------- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Why didn’t you tell me?

**\--------- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ @ _behindthebook_ @ _nedleeds_ Oops.

* * *

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

So, I guess it’s out now that @ _behindthebook_ and I are dating

**\- MJ | @behindthebook**

@ _yeeterparkour_ You literally let it slip.

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _behindthebook_ Yeah, yeah, like you didn’t want to tell

**\--- Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@ _yeeterparkour_ @ _behindthebook_ Honestly, you could’ve saved a lot of trouble if you would’ve thought this through. Congrats, though

**\- May-be | @mayparker**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Was I really supposed to find out through a tweet?

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _mayparker_ I called you before you saw the tweet, though

**\--- May-be | @mayparker**

@ _yeeterparkour_ You were out of breath and you literally only told me you had a girlfriend before you had to go. You didn’t even tell me who

**\---- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _mayparker_ Maybe, on second thought, I could’ve done that better’

**\- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Am I supposed to ASK for details?

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ Yes.

**\--- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Well?

**\---- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ I’m still waiting

**\----- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ sigh. Could you please give me more insight as to your relationship with @ _behindtebooks_?

**\------ Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ Very well, I was trying to figure out how to ask her out and then she asked me out. This was the day before yesterday and yesterday we went on our first date.

**\------- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Is that all?

**\-------- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ All I’m willing to put online, yes

**\--------- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Come to my lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I WATCHED FAR FROM HOME (obv spoilers in this note)
> 
> It was a wild ride. At first, I was like, I had hope for Mysterio, like I know that he's a bad guy everytime he appears, but I still had hope anyways. Then we're halfway through the movie and all the "Elementals" are gone and I was like what is supposed to happen for the rest of the movie? And then Mysterio turned out to be an ass and I lost all hope. Then when he brought up Tony in front of Peter I was ready to scream and in the mid-credits scene I might actually have squealed? But not the point, when the video of him revealing bugged, I was like, ooh,,, close call! But then he did reveal and I then I squealed. Then everybody started leaving and I was like, No? There's a post-credits scene and when everybody had left, they weren't even halfway through the endcredits, so the dude who works at the cinema came up to me and my brother and he offered to skip towards the post-credits and I WAS MINDBLOWN but also like Marvel don't give us false hope please??
> 
> SPOILERS OVER
> 
> Anyways, that was my rant, I will not include FFH in this fic, at least not until after my vacation, from which I'll be home like halfway through August, so no reason to worry. 
> 
> Also there's this really big spider on my window rn? and i'm so scared and imma get my dad, bye love you


	6. The Lizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man gets hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has only been up for like 10 mins and I already 3 kudos, jesus fuckin christ

**Bellalalala | @heavensno**

OMG @ _mightbespidey_ are you okay?

**\- Iron Man | @tonystank**

@ _heavensno_ what’s going on with Spidey?

**\-- Bellalalala | @heavensno**

@ _tonystank_ A huge reptile thing just attacked him, when sppidey tried to web him, the thing dragged spidey along

**\--- Iron Man | @tonystank**

@ _heavensno_ I’m coming @ _mightbespidey_

**\---- Bellalalala | @heavensno**

@ _tonystank_ don’t you need to know where we are?

**\----- Bellalalala | @heavensno**

@ _tonystank_ he just flew over my head to the direction Spidey disappeared to.

* * *

**Iron Man | @tonystank**

@ _heavensno_ , thank you for alerting me of @ _mightbespidey’s_ adventures. If you hadn’t, there might have been deaths involved.

**\- Bellalalala | @heavensno**

@ _tonystank_ It was no trouble! Is Spidey okay?

**\-- Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

@ _tonystank_ @ _heavensno_ Okay, first of all, I would’ve made sure no civilians died, and second of all, thanks for asking Bella (?), yes, I’m perfectly fine

**\--- Iron Man | @tonystank**

@ _mightbespidey_ You may not have let any civilians die, but what about you? Also: you’re not okay, you broke two damn legs

**\---- Bellalalala | @heavensno**

@ _mightbespidey_ @ _tonystank_ Yes, my name’s Bella, good guess :) and I hope you get well soon, Spidey!

* * *

**Natasha | @blackwindow**

[picture of a leg cast signed by all of the Avengers] @ _mightbespidey_ at least you’ve been signed by all of the Avengers #getwellsoonspidey

**\- Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

@ _blackwindow_ Thanks Nat! :D

* * *

**WANDa | @scarletbitch**

@ _mightbespidey_ nice going, dude, breaking both ur legs #getwellsoonspidey

**\- Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

@ _scarletbitch_ fuck off Wanda

**\-- Captain America | @steverogers**

@ _mightbespidey_ You should watch your language, kid. (Also, #getwellsoonspidey)

**\--- WANDa | @scarletbitch**

@ _steverogers_ @ _mightbespidey_ HA, yeah, watch your fucking language!

**\---- Captain America | @steverogers**

@ _scarletbitch_ , @ _mightbespidey_ is not the only one.

**\----- Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

@ _steverogers_ @ _scarletbitch_ Hey Wanda, did you feel threatened by that? Cause I most definitely did

**\------ WANDa | @scarletbitch**

@ _mightbespidey_ Yeah I did…

* * *

**CEO of Stark Industries | @pepperpotts**

I hope for a speedy recovery for @ _mightbespidey_ #getwellsoonspidey

**\- Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

@ _pepperpotts_ Thank you, mrs. Potts!

**Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

Okay, since I currently physically can’t do anything but boring things, I was thinking about doing a Q&A. Let’s go! #askspidey

**\- Spider-Fan | @idonteffinknow**

@ _mightbespidey_ Hey spidey! How old are you? All the Avengers seem to call you ‘kid’ so you can’t be too old #askspidey

**\-- Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

@ _idonteffinknow_ I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you that, it’s disclosed information, right @ _pepperpotts_?

**\--- CEO of Stark Industries | @pepperpotts**

@ _mightbespidey_ That’s right, we don’t want anyone using your age against you

**\- MJ | @behindthebook**

@ _mightbespidey_ what do you think of @ _literalprincess_? #askspidey

**\-- U shuri bout that | @literalprincess**

@ _behindthebook_ good question! @ _mightbespidey_ u better answer right

**\--- Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

@ _behindthebook_ @ _literalprincess_ okay, first of all, mj, you will NOT be forgiven for this. secondly, I guess shuris okay? she can be very annoying, but shes so smart

**\---- U shuri bout that | @literalprincess**

@ _mightbespidey_ I’m still thinking about how valid ur answer is. U complement me, yet you insult me. To be continued

**\- Don’te | @notthepoet**

@ _mightbespidey_ how did you become spider-man? #askspidey

**\-- Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

@ _notthepoet_ a radioactive spider bit me and suddenly I didn’t need to wear glasses anymore

**\- Typical emo™ | @yeahhowboutno**

@ _mightbespidey_ do you make ur own suits? #askspidey

**\-- Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

@ _yeahhowboutno_ Good question! I do help with them, that’s for sure, but @ _tonystank_ and @ _yeeterparkour_ do the most

**\- Spider-Man | @mightbespidey**

Okay everyone! That’s it, there were tons of questions, I’m sorry if I didn’t get to answer yours. There will be a next time, so don’t worry!

* * *

**SpiderWatch | @spidernews**

This Q&A revealed a lot about the defender of NYC @ _mightbespidey_! We’ll give everyone a short summary: (1/?)

**\- SpiderWatch | @spidernews**

Spider-Man is relatively young, since most of the Avengers call him ‘kid’, however, he isn’t allowed to tell anyone his exact age, since it could be used against him, says @ _pepperpotts_ (2/?)

**\-- SpiderWatch | @spidernews**

Spider-Man seems very familiar with twitteruser @ _behindthebooks_ , since he addressed them by what we think was a nickname (3/?)

**\--- SpiderWatch | @spidernews**

He also seems to know the princess of Wakanda well, on what seems a playful rivalry. (4/?)

**\---- SpiderWatch | @spidernews**

Furthermore, Spidey revealed he was bitten by a radioactive spider to get his powers and that his suits are made by both @ _tonystank_ and his intern @ _yeeterparkour_ (5/6)

**\----- SpiderWatch | @spidernews**

That was it! We learned quite something about Spider-Man today and we hope to learn even more soon! (6/6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta go write some more content for all you beautiful peoples! See you!


	7. The Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the Avenger's to the labs

**Iron Dad | @tonystank**

It’s the first Avengers game night, people! For tonight, we are playing Monopoly!

**\- Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

@ _tonystank_ I’m very sorry I can’t make it, but I’ll be there next week!

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _mightbespidey_ That’s a pity, I’m bringing MJ and Ned. You haven’t met them, have you?

**\--- Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Well, I have met Ned, but I haven’t met your girlfriend yet, no

**\- Spider-Aunt | @blackwindow**

@ _tonystank_ Why are we playing Monopoly with a billionaire?

**\-- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _blackwindow_ Because the billionaire got to choose the game

**\--- Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@ _blackwindow_ just let him choose this once, it will be the last time anyone’s going to let him

**\---- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _pepperpotts_ HEY

**\----- Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@ _tonystank_ Sorry, not sorry

* * *

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

SO we’re playing monopoly and I somehow ended up on a team with @ _tonystank_ and @ _behindthebooks_ and I am loving this team!

**\- Bellalala | @heavensno**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Who are on the other teams?

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _heavensno_ Well, there’s us, we’re team Red

**\--- Uncle America | @steverogers**

@heavensno Together with @ _jbbarnes_ and @ _samwilson_ , I’m team Blue

**\---- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _heavensno_ I’m on team Yellow with @ _pepperpotts_ and @ _jamesrhodes_

**\----- Magic daughter | @scarletbitch**

@ _heavensno_ I’m on team Green with @ _blackwindow_ and @ _hawkeye_ (it’s very intense)

**\------ GITC | @nedleeds**

@ _heavensno_ I’ve teamed up with @ _mayparker_ and @drbrucebanner to make team Purple

**\------- Bellalala | @heavensno**

@ _yeeterparkour_ @ _steverogers_ @ _harleykeener_ @ _scarletbitch_ @ _nedleeds_ Good luck to y’all and your teammates!

* * *

**Iron Dad | @tonystank**

This is going amazing! Team Red for the win!

**\- Uncle Bucky | @jbbarnes**

@ _tonystank_ We’re never doing this again, agreed?

**\-- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@jbbarnes What? Never Monopoly again or never game night again?

**\--- Uncle Bucky | @jbbarnes**

@ _jbbarnes_ Never a game with money again

**\---- Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@ _jbbarnes_ Good call. We should make a list of no-go games, I have a feeling that this won’t be the last one

**\----- Uncle Bucky | @jbbarnes**

@ _pepperpotts_ Here you go

[picture of a piece of paper on a fridge, saying No-Go Games on top and beneath that a list with only one thing on it; no games involving money]

**\------- Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@ _jbbarnes_ Thanks

**\-------- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _jbbarnes_ @ _pepperpotts_ I feel like I should be offended, but I guess it’s fair enough

* * *

**Uncle America | @steverogers**

So as predicted, team Red (@ _tonystank_ , @ _yeeterparkour_ , @ _behindthebook_ ) won.

**\- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _steverogers_ Stop moping around, Capsicle

**\-- Spider-Aunt | @blackwindow**

@ _tonystank_ Have I told you that you’re a bad winner?

**\--- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _blackwindow_ Only like a million times in the past hour

**\---- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ I don’t think that’s physically possible

**\----- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Kid…

* * *

**Potato Son | @harleykeener**

So, just asking, are we having the same teams next week on game night?

**\- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _harleykeener_ I don’t think so, you’ll a different amount of players with each game

**\-- Uncle Rhodey | @jamesrhodes**

@ _harleykeener_ @ _yeeterparkour_ We are not doing the same teams every week, some switching wouldn’t hurt

**\--- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _jamesrhodes_ Didn’t you like our team with @ _pepperpotts_?

**\---- Uncle Rhodey | @jamesrhodes**

@ _harleykeener_ No.

**\----- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _jamesrhodes_ WHY AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU

**\------ Uncle Rhodey | @jamesrhodes**

@ _harleykeener_ Classified

**\------- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _jamesrhodes_ dammit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry for not really updating. I was mentally in a pretty bad place and couldn't bring myself to write. Don't worry, I'm getting a bit better. I'm going shopping with my best friend tomorrow, so that'll help (given neither of us has a panic attack halfway through the day).
> 
> I also got bangs and I'm getting used to contantly having hair in my face, so that's new too. I also don't remember half of this chapter, so if something sucks, I'd agree


	8. The Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People being thankfuk

**Try to be a bicon | @failingatlife**

When me and my brother were trying to get out of our burning house, @ _mightbespidey_ came and saved us, I owe you my life #spideyissurperior

* * *

**Emma | @watermelon**

I was dating an abusive guy and I was too scared to break up with him, but one day, @ _mightbespidey_ swung by and saw him hitting me. Thanks to Spider-Man, I’m released from that hell #spideyissuperior

* * *

**Jumping | @pancakesandsyrup**

When my little brother @ _depressedcat_ was held hostage in a robbery, @ _mightbespidey_ saved him. I don’t think I could’ve managed losing him #spideyissuperior

**\- Victor | @depressedcat**

_@_ pancakesandsyrup Love you, bro

**\-- Jumping | @sirob**

@ _depressedcat_ Love you too, dear brother

**\--- Living the life | @romanathena**

@ _depressedcat_ @ _pancakesandsyrup_ I love you guys too, but don’t you two think me and @ _fairiessleeptoo_ would’ve managed?

**\---- Sleep-deprived ass | @fairiessleeptoo**

@ _depressedcat_ @ _pancakesandsyrup_ @romanathena I most certainly would not manage losing any of you dumbasses

**\----- Victor | @depressedcat**

@ _fairiessleeptoo_ No I love you too for your dearest siblings?

**\------ Sleep-deprived ass | @fairiessleeptoo**

@ _depressedcat_ Not on Twitter. I have an image

* * *

**Ellie | @ellenfun**

I can’t express this enough: @ _mightbespidey_ is the truest hero of all. I am deaf, and my dog was missing. Spider-Man found and saved my dog. Without him, I would’ve had to buy a new one, which I can’t afford #spideyissuperior

* * *

**Iron Dad | @tonystank**

I honestly don’t even know where to start. #spideyissuperior is true on so many levels. He saved my life many, many times and he has the purest heart of all.

**\- Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@ _tonystank_ @ _mightbespidey_ He is amazing, he’s a hard worker, he cares for those he loves and is not afraid to stand up for those unable to #spideyissuperior

**\-- Uncle America | @steverogers**

@ _tonystank_ @ _mightbespidey_ When Spidey fought me three years back in Germany, I didn’t hold back and he won. He is powerful, and he uses his powers for good, which makes him superior @ _spideyissuperior_

**\--- Kill me | @spideyissuperior**

@steverogers Excuse me sir, but you tagged me, instead of using the hashtag.

**\---- Uncle America | @steverogers**

@ _spideyissuperior_ Thanks for noticing. #spideyissuperior should be working now

**\----- Cap accidentally tagged me | @spideyissuperior**

@ _steverogers_ No problem, sir!

* * *

**Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

I came home to all these awaiting me and I feel so loved right now, it’s overwhelming #spideyissuperior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dozed off a couple of times, so please ignore any inconsistencies. 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE YOUR IDEAS, I NEED THEM. LIKE NOW


	9. The Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter adopts a cat

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

Look who I found!

[picture of a very cute cat]

**\- May-be | @mayparker**

@ _yeeterparkour_ What are you doing, sweetie?

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _mayparker_ Uhm, just found a cat?

**\--- May-be | @mayparker**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Yes, sweetie, I got that. I meant what are you going to do with the cat?

**\---- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _mayparker_ She looked very hungry and underfed, so I took her to the vet

**\----- May-be | @mayparker**

@ _yeeterparkour_ And then you will leave her there to be picked up by her actual owner?

**\------ Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _mayparker_ No? She’s a stray?

**\------- May-be | @mayparker**

@ _yeeterparkour_ So you’re giving her to a shelter, right?

**\-------- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _mayparker_ I don’t wanna leave Freya alone!

**\--------- May-be | @mayparker**

@ _yeeterparkour_ YOU GAVE HER A NAME?

**\---------- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _mayparker_ Yes?

**\----------- May-be | @mayparker**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Call me

* * *

“Hi May.”

“Hi Peter. What are you doing with a cat?”

“I found her, she snuggled into me and then I saw she was underfed, so I took her to see the vet. They gave her food and meds and now I’m at MJ’s.”

“Why are you at MJ’s?”

“First of all: I am allowed to go to my girlfriend’s place. Second of all: I know you’re allergic, so I needed a place for Freya to stay.”

“Aw, Peter, that’s nice of you. Does MJ actually want a cat?”

“Oh yes, she does. She loves cats. She already has Shakespeare, and Freya and Shakespeare are getting along just fine!”

“Oh, that’s good to know! Give MJ a hug for me, will you?”

“Will do, May. Love you!”

“Love you too, sweetie!”

* * *

**MJ | @behindthebook**

When my boyfriend showed up with a cat in his arms, I didn’t know what to say. Now I’m in love

[picture of Peter and Freya cuddling]

**\- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _behindthebook_ Which one of us? ;)

**\-- MJ | @behindthebook**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Both, you idiot

**\--- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _behindthebook_ I feel like you saying you love me shouldn’t be followed be followed by idiot (love you too)

**\---- MJ | @behindthebook**

@ _yeeterparkour_ You were being stupid ( <3)

**\----- GITC | @nedleeds**

@ _behindthebook_ @ _yeeterparkour_ Jesus, Pete, you got a heart out of her

**\------- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _nedleeds_ Superpowers

* * *

**Don’te | @notthepoet**

@ _yeeterparkour_ adopting a cat after saving her is such a mood™

**\- Typical emo™ | @yeahhowboutno**

@ _notthepoet_ Excuse me, Dante, the ™ is MINE. But I gotta admit, freya is pretty damn cute

* * *

**Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

I think she likes me

[pic of Freya sleeping on Spider-Man’s face (with mask on, obv)

**\- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _mightbespidey_ she probs just think ur mask is soft, she didn’t want to do that until you put on your mask

**\-- MJ | @behindthebook**

@ _mightbespidey_ @ _yeeterparkour_ She likes me best, cuz I feed her

**\--- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _behindthebook_ It’s impossible not to love you <3

**\---- Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Stop being so cheesy, Parker. (Also MJ don’t kill me for saying that)

**\----- MJ | @behindthebook**

@ _mightbespidey_ I won’t, Spidey. Glad to know you’re scared of me.

* * *

**Iron Dad | @tonystank**

I like her, @ _pepperpotts_

**\- Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@ _tonystank_ I assume you’re talking about the one you’ve dubbed mini-Pepper?

**\-- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _pepperpotts_ Yes, I am. Get her in the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell you yesterday, I was even more sleep-deprived then I am now, but the comments had me crying. I had so much confidence the whole day and it was amazing!
> 
> Tomorrow will probs bring another chapter, but then I'll be going on a 2-3 week vacation, so I won't write. I'm so excited, because we're going to Southern Sweden, to a village we went to four years back and I loved that, so I'm looking forward to that. It won't be the only stop, merely three days or so, but we're also going to Denmark and Germany, and I'm happy!
> 
> ALSO: my lowkey crush told me she likes slightly too long bangs and that's exactly what I have and NOW I"M DYING AND OKAY MAYBE SHE"S NOT REALLLY THAT LOWKEY and I'm done.
> 
> Love you! See you tomorrow!


	10. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of Avengers being very demostci

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

So! I just walked into the lab and I just had to share it with the world

[picture of Dum-E dousing Tony with a fire extinguisher]

**\- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ YOU PROMISED ME

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ I did not. I nodded when you said that, it does not count

**\--- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ It does not count

**\---- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ Okay, people, back me up here

**\----- Spider-Aunt | @blackwindow**

@ _yeeterparkour_ You’re right, kid, you gotta say “I promise”

**\----- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Were you eating or something else?

**\------ Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _harleykeener_ No, I was perfectly able to talk

**\------- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Pete, you’re right

**\----- Magic daughter | @scarletbitch**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Peter’s right

**\----- May-be | @mayparker**

@ _yeeterparkour_ @ _tonystank_ I may be biased, but Peter’s right

**\----- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ THIS PROVES NOTHING

**\------ Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ Let’s ask the bosses, shall we? @ _pepperpotts_ @ _behindthebook_ What do you think?

**\------- MJ | @behindthebook**

@ _yeeterparkour_ @ _tonystank_ Peter’s 100% right

**\-------- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _behindthebook_ Oh come on! @ _pepperpotts_?

**\--------- Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@ _tonystank_ @ _yeeterparkour_ @ _behindthebook_ If you didn’t hear him say “I promise” it does not count.

**\---------- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ How did you bribe her?

**\----------- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ I’m just her favourite :)

* * *

**Uncle Birb | @hawkeye**

Don’t tell them, but I just walked in on @ _yeeterparkour_ and @ _jbbarnes_ making cookies together

[picture of Peter and Bucky baking together. Both are wearing aprons and half the kitchen is covered in flour. Both are doubling over with laughter]

**\- Spider-Aunt | @blackwindow**

@ _hawkeye_ You tagged them.

**\-- Uncle Birb | @hawkeye**

@ _blackwindow_ OH SHIT NO

**\--- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _hawkeye_ And you’re supposed to be a spy?

**\---- Spider-Aunt | @blackwindow**

@ _tonystank_ I’m still surprised

**\----- Uncle Bucky | @jbbarnes**

@ _hawkeye_ CLINT YOU CUNT WHAT DID YOU DO

**\------ Uncle Birb | @hawkeye**

@ _jbbarnes_ Gotta blast!

**\------- Uncle Bucky | @jbbarnes**

@ _hawkeye_ @ _blackwindow_ Where is he? I’ve searched the whole tower

**\-------- Spider-Aunt | @blackwindow**

@ _jbbarnes_ Probably in the vents

**\--------- Uncle Bucky | @jbbarnes**

@ _blackwindow_ WHY IN THE VENTS OF ALL PLACES

**\----------** **Spider-Aunt | @blackwindow**

@ _jbbarnes_ Just put food by the entry, he should be out in no-time

**\----------- Uncle Birb | @hawkeye**

@ _blackwindow_ Betrayal.

**\------------ Uncle Bucky | @jbbarnes**

@ _blackwindow_ Thanks for the tip!

* * *

**#IRONFAM | @ducksgood**

I’m living for all the domestic Avengers we’re seeing today,,,

* * *

**Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@ _behindthebook_ I completely forgot it, but Michelle, you seem like you would be an amazing addition to our company. Would you like to intern for me?

**\- MJ | @behindthebook**

@ _pepperpotts_ Uhm, YES! I’d love to!

**\-- Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@ _behindthebook_ Amazing! You could come along with @ _yeeterparkour_ tomorrow after school. I will introduce you to everything

**\--- MJ | @behindthebook**

@ _pepperpotts_ Thank you so much!

**\---- Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@ _behindthebook_ I’ve been looking for someone like you for a while now, no need to thank me

**\----- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _behindthebook_ Congratulations, babe! <3

**\------- Pepper’s Intern | @behindthebook**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Thanks! Also, I got us matching names <3

**\-------- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _behindthebook_ Aww that;s so cute love you

**\--------- Pepper’s Intern | @behindthebook**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ey guys! You like this one? Good, don't forget to kudo/subscribe/maybe even comment. No? Well, fuck you.
> 
> This will be one of the last updates before my vacation. I'll probs post tomorrow, not too sure tho. 
> 
> @spideymileven, I loved your suggestion, I'm working on it, but it probably won't be jup until halfway through August, but well
> 
> ANyways love u


	11. The Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers dealing with a bully, really

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _harleykeener_ Hey Harles, when are u coming over again??

**\- Flashing spidey-fan | @fethompson**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Do you really think this whole act is believable?

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _ethompson_ fuck off @ _harleykeener_ when are u coming?

**\--- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _yeeterparkour_ is this your bully, Pete? @ _tonystank_ @ _pepperpotts_ @ _blackwindow_

**\---- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _harleykeener_ I think it is. @avengers where are you all?

**\----- Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@ _tonystank_ Most of them are either in the Tower or at the Compound. Clint and Sam are unavailable, but that’s it.

**\------ Spider-Aunt | @blackwindow**

@ _pepperpotts_ @ _tonystank_ Everyone from the compound is on the jet, we’re waiting for @ _scarletbitch_ and then we’re ready

**\------- Magic daughter | @scarletbitch**

@ _blackwindow_ I had to come from the basement

**\-------- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _scarletbitch_ What were you doing in the basement?

**\--------- Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@ _tonystank_ NOT THE TIME

**\---------- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _pepperpotts_ Yes, dear

* * *

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _avengers_ Y’all don’t need to do this!

**\- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Yes we do

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ You’re only giving him attention. That’s what he wants, you don’t give bullies attention, because that’s why they’re bullies in the first place

**\--- Spider-Aunt | @blackwindow**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Soon, he’ll want no more attention

**\---- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _blackwindow_ @ _tonystank_ Is there anything I can do to make you stop?

**\----- Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@ _yeeterparkour_ No, probably not.

* * *

**Uncle Rhodey | @jamesrhodes**

I’ll be there in 10, I’m flying to the Tower

**\- Uncle Bucky | @jbbarnes**

@ _jamesrhodes_ I’m waiting on the roof

**\-- Uncle America | @steverogers**

@ _jamesrhodes_ @ _jbbarnes_ @ _tonystank_ Where are we meeting up?

**\--- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _steverogers_ We’re all meeting in the lobby of the Tower, come down asap

**\---- Uncle America | @steverogers**

@ _tonystank_ Team Compound just landed, we’re in the elevator down

**\----- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _jamesrhodes_ hurry up, platypus, everyone’s waiting for you

* * *

**#IRONFAM | @ducksgood**

I just saw the flying Avengers flying towards Queens with a jet behind them?

* * *

**Avengers News | @avengersnews**

The Avengers have been reportedly flying to Queens to deal with a bully _[link]_

* * *

**The Daily Bugle | @thedailybugle**

Are the Avengers so bored they go out with full force to deal with a bully? Read more here: _[link]_

* * *

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

as much as I thought it was a terrible idea to deal with flash that way, I know he won’t bother me, like ever again

**\- Pepper's Intern | @behindthebook**

@ _yeeterparkour_ about damn time

**\-- GITC | @nedleeds**

@ _yeeterparkour_ @ _behindthebook_ yeah, you never let us do anything

**\--- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _behindthebook_ @ _nedleeds_ it’s not like I could stop the avengers

**\---- Spider-Aunt | @blackwindow**

@ _yeeterparkour_ If you tried very hard and truly wanted it, I’m sure you could

**\------ Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _blackwindow_ u 100% sure?

**\-------- Spider-Aunt | @blackwindow**

@ _yeeterparkour_ You think I would’ve put on twitter if I wasn’t 100% sure?

**\--------- Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

@ _blackwindow_ @ _yeeterparkour_ talk about superpowers

* * *

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

But @ _harleykeener_ when ARE u coming again?

**\- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _yeeterparkour_ as soon as my mum lets me come. Not too long, I hope

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _harleykeener_ sounds good enough. Is ur sis coming?

**\--- Potato daughter | @keenersis**

@ _yeeterparkour_ hell yeah

**\---- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _keenersis_ nice! We could do a sibling’s day or smth with @ _scarletbitch_ @ _mightbespidey_ @ _harleykeener_ @ _keenersis_ and me

**\----- Magic Daughter | @scaretbitch**

@ _yeeterparkour_ I’m with @ _mightbespidey_ , we’re both in!

**\------ Potato Duaghter | @keenersis**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Well, obciousy @ _harleykeener_ and I are in

**\------- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _keenersis_ @ _scarletbitch_ @ _harleykeener_ @ _mightbespidey_ THIS IS GOING TO BE AMAZING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back!  
> I just went on a two week vacation with my parents and my brother to Denmark and Sweden! It was amazing, beautiful nature. Tons of mosquito bites, but it's worth it. We arrived home yesterday, which we spent cleaning out our old campervan, which we have had for years now. This was probably our last vacation with the thing, but we'll get a new one. 
> 
> I had zero wifi during the whole thing and my mom did not want me on my phone, like at all. So therefore I did not read any of my emails and that has resulted in 180 fanfic updates, after cleaning out all the Facebook and Pinterest crap. It's wayy too many and even now, I'm not even at 150, like that takes a long, long time to do.
> 
> So apart from me being home and me discovering that I read way too much fanfiction, I am ready for this. I have a planning, but no chapters prepared ahead, since I wanted to get this one out asap. I already posted it a day later than planned. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! Love you!


	12. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter accidentally posts a picture of MJ on his Spidey account

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @spideymileven for your idea. Here you go!

**Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

I’d love to go out again! @ _behindthebook_

[picture of Michelle smiling in a restaurant, taken from the other side of the table]

**\- Spider-Fan | @idonteffinknow**

@ _mightbespidey_ Spider-Man?

**\- Bellalalala | @heavensno**

@ _mightbespidey_ Hey Spidey? Why are you out with Peter’s gf?

**\- Living the life | @romanathena**

@ _mightbespidey_ not to invade, but are you dating anothers gf? And why would you put that on Twitter?

* * *

**DMs: @tonystank > @mightbespidey**

_Iron Dad_ : Kid? You sure you posted that on the  
right account?

 _Spider-Son_ : OH NO HELP ME WHAT DID I DO FUCK

 _Iron Dad_ : Not to sound like Steve, but language

 _Spider-Son_ : NOT THE TIME

 _Iron Dad_ : Sorry, but 1) stop freaking out, Pepper’s  
on it, 2) how did this happen?

 _Spider-Son_ : Accident, I still had my spidey account on,  
instead of my regular and I didn’t check

 _Iron Dad_ : Shit happens

 _Spider-Son_ : you absolute hypocrite

 _Spider-Son_ : but what should I do?

 _Iron Dad_ : You just keep low for now. Pepper will  
contact you in a minute

* * *

**DMs: @pepperpotts > @mightbespidey**

_Responsible mom and CEO_ : Okay, you got yourself  
in quite a mess, but it’s nothing like Tony used to  
do, so do not blame yourself.

 _Spider-Son_ : WHAT SHOULD I DO? HELP ME

 _Responsible mom and CEO_ : First of all: calm down.  
It’s no use to anyone if you’re just freaking out.  
Second of all: Tell people it was not a date, but a  
fun night with friends, tell everyone Peter was  
there too, maybe your friend Ned could get in on  
this.

 _Spider-Son_ : Thanks Pepper, I’m on it

* * *

**Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

Okay, to clear up some confusion about my last tweet, @ _behindthebooks_ and I are NOT dating. She’s dating @ _yeeterparkour_ and while he and @ _nedleeds_ were there too at the time, I was alone with MJ at the moment of the picture

**\- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _mightbespidey_ You could’ve told me you were going out.

**\-- Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

@ _tonystank_ i’m very sorry i don’t tell you about every single detail in my life\

**\--- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _mightbespidey_ I’m very sorry I worry about you

**\---- Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@ _tonystank_ @ _mightbespidey_ Can you two please stop this? It’s really not necessary to do this

**\----- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _pepperpotts_ @ _behindthebook_ is taking notes on you in class

**\------ Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@ _yeeterparkour_ @ _behindthebook_ I’m very flattered, but both of you should put your phone away in class

**\------- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _pepperpotts_ it’s physics, we’re both passing easily

**\-------- Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Doesn’t matter, you should still pay attention

**\--------- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _pepperpotts_ yes mom

* * *

**DMs: @pepperpotts > @tonystank**

_Responsible mom and CEO_ : Tony, did you see  
Peter’s last tweet?

 _Iron Dad_ : Yes, Pepper, I did

 _Responsible mom and CEO_ : Do you think he meant  
it or that he meant it as a joke?

 _Iron Dad_ : You know, usually I’m the one freaking  
out over stuff like this, and you are the one  
calming ME down

 _Responsible mom and CEO_ : Yes, I know the roles  
are reversed, but come on, Tony, what do you think?

 _Iron Dad_ : I do think he meant it, but I don’t think he’ll  
admit it

 _Responsible mom and CEO_ : I don’t know how to  
feel right now. I feel very flattered, but on the  
other hand I’d also like Peter to be completely  
comfortable with me

 _Iron Dad_ : What if you two spent some more time together?  
He and MJ are our heirs after all, so next time I’m  
unavailable, he could tag along with the two of you

 _Responsible mom and CEO_ : Do they know they’re the  
heirs?

 _Iron Dad_ : I don’t think so. We should tell them, shouldn’t  
we?

 _Responsible mom and CEO_ : We should…

* * *

**Sleep-deprived ass | @fairiessleeptoo**

It does seem a suspicious that Spidey took that picture of Peter’s girlfriend in a fancy, romantic restaurant on what seems to be a table for two, instead of for four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THaank y'all for reading this shit. I know it's a bit short, but there's some exciting thing coming up in future chapters.
> 
> I also watched FFH again. and I must say that I realised once more what an ass Mysterio is, like the illusion with Tonys grave and "Maybe if you were good enough, Tony wouldn't have died" was so pure evil. It's honestly unacceptable that some dude uses your trauma against you, and you shouldn't ever do that, for no reason whatsoever.
> 
> Then some more important stuff I just wanted to let go of: climate change. This past vacation, I've read Greta Thunberg's booklet, full of her speeches. I left me inspired and activated, because we don't have a lot of time left. I personally try to help by eating little meat (I'm not a full vegetarian, but like the better part of the time, I am) and I don't go on vacation on a plane. Now I am cheating a bit with that last one, but that will be for a sixday school trip to Greece coming up in September. Anyway, I also never shower long (tempting) and I use more oatmilk then actual milk. I almost always bike to school and if I don't I take the bus. I try to help, and you can too, in little ways, but also by convincing others you can help. Together, we can fight climate change.
> 
> Love you and see you! <3


	13. The Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark siblings meet up for the first time

__**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

Okay everybody! Today is #starksiblingday, So excited!

**\- Magic Daugther | @scarletbitch**

@ _yeeterparkour_ I’m so excited, can’t wait for it

**\-- Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

@ _yeeterparkour_ I hope you organised it well,,

**\--- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _yeeterparkour_ @ _scarletbitch_ @ _mightbespidey_ @ _keenersis_ I love yall and I cant wait for today. Were still on the plane, well land soon

**\---- Potato Daughter | @keenersis**

@ _yeeterparkour_ @ _scarletbitch_ @ _mightbespidey_ I haven’t actually met any of yall but Im so excited and I love all of you

**\----- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _keenersis_ @ _harleykeener_ I love yall too, see u on the airport. Harley, u told ur sis bout @ _mightbespidey_ didn’t u

**\------ Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

@ _yeeterparkour_ yes, Peter, I told Alicia about my identity @ _keenersis_ I did right?

**\------- Potato Daughter | @keenersis**

@ _yeeterparkour_ @ _mightbespidey_ No guys, I wont be absolutely shocked when we arrive at the airport, believe me

* * *

**Iron Dad | @tonystank**

I’m picking up more of my kids from the airport in a minute @ _pepperpotts_ can you believe we’re at five now?

**\- Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@ _tonystank_ I don’t know where you get all of them

**\-- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _pepperpotts_ well, @ _tonystank_ crashed in my backyard and then broke into my garage, which resulted in me shooting him with a potato gun

**\--- Potato Daughter | @keenersis**

@ _pepperpotts_ and when @ _tonystank_ needed a watch, I gave him my very fashionable hello kitty watch

**\---- Magic Daughter | @scarletbitch**

@ _pepperpotts_ when @ _tonystank_ and the other Avengers saved me, I was orphaned and had just lost my twin brother and hes just a very good dad

**\----- Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

@ _pepperpotts_ I met @ _tonystank_ when he had to find more fighters when he was fighting @ _steverogers_

**\------ Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _pepperpotts_ @ _tonystank_ found me because I made @ _mightbespidey_ ’s webfluids

* * *

**Magic Daughter | @scarletbitch**

[picture of Peter, someone in a Spider-Man suit, Harley, Alicia and Wanda in the compound livingroom]

God, I loved this day. I forgot how it felt to have siblings, and it means a lot to me that you are willing to put up with me #starksiblingday

**\- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _scarletbitch_ We’re not putting up with you, we’re choosing to be in your company

**\-- Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

@ _scarletbitch_ @ _yeeterparkour_ What Peter said is true. We choose to hang out with you, instead of doing other stuff

**\--- Potato Daughter | @keenersis**

@ _mightbespidey_ Who are you and what have you done with my brother? (@ _scarletbitch_ I always wanted an older sister, I couldn’t have wished for a better one)

**\---- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _mightbespidey_ WHAt? Spidey can be nice???? (Also @ _scarletbitch_ love you)

**\----- Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

@ _harleykeener_ @ _keenersis_ Fuck off

**\------ Magic Daughter | @scarletbitch**

@ _yeeterparkour_ @ _mightbespidey_ @ _keenersis_ @ _harleykeener_ I love all of you too <3 After Pietro died, I was all alone, or so I thought, but then you all appeared and I can’t imagine better siblings

* * *

**Potato Daughter | @keenersis**

I loved meeting everyone! I’m very, very happy and honoured to be part of the #ironfam and while @ _harleykeener_ has always been an amazing brother, having more siblings is amazing! #starksiblingday

**\- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _keenersis_ It was a lot of fun meeting you too! I had an amazing day today #starksiblingday

**\-- Magic Daughter | @scarletbitch**

@ _yeeterparkour_ You did an amazing job organizing everything! Well done, bro

**\--- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _scarletbitch_ I must confess @ _behindthebook_ helped a lot

**\---- Pepper’s Intern | @behindthebook**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Damn right I did

**\----- Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

@ _behindthebook_ @ _yeeterparkour_ I didn’t expect anything else. It was organized way too good for only Parker

**\------ Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@ _mightbespidey_ Be a bit nicer to your siblings, Spidey

**\------- Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

@ _pepperpotts_ yes, mom

* * *

**Ellie | @ellenfun**

I am LIVING for the #starksiblings calling Tony and Pepper mom and dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm very sorry I didn't update yesterday, but my parents took my laptop from me because "I shouldn't have my laptop next to my bed" but yeah. 
> 
> In other news, I finally put new strings on my guitar after three of them snapped and I can tell you that I'm absolutely terrible at it. I never properly learned to play and I just, I dont know, I never really did anything that sounded even relatively okay, but i'm starting to learn now.
> 
> I also saw the WORST grammatical error a couple of days back. I was out on our boat with my family and under one bridge was written in beautiful letters: "You'r amazing" Like, come on guys. At least try to write it correctly.
> 
> Anyways, see you tomorrow!


	14. The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt May find a mysterious picture of Peter with a dramatic story behind it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this chapter is by @Mynameisapun195. Thank you!

**May-be | @mayparker**

[picture of a picture of Peter with a Iron Man mask on at the Stark Expo]

Hey @ _yeeterparkour_ look what I found!

**\- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _mayparker_ I totally forgot about that! Where did you find it?

**\-- May-be | @mayparker**

@ _yeeterparkour_ I was going through some old photo albums I found under my bed

**\--- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ Maybe you should see this

**\---- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ That’s so cute!

**\----- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ WAIT WAS THAT THE NIGHT OF THE DRONE ATTACk

**\------ Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ I don’t remember, @ _mayparker_ do you know?

**\------- May-be | @mayparker**

@ _yeeterparkour_ @ _tonystank_ I think it might have been, why?

**\-------- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _mayparker_ @ _yeeterparkour_ Because I saved a kid with an Iron Man mask on that night, after a drone recognised my face armour in the mask. I never realised that was you

**\--------- May-be | @mayparker**

@ _yeeterparkour_ And you never bothered to tell me?

**\---------- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _mayparker_ In my defence, I did not remember that night, only now it’s coming back to me

**\----------- May-be | @mayparker**

@ _yeeterparkour_ What about right after?

**\------------ Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _mayparker_ As I said, I don’t remember much from then

**\------------- May-be | @mayparker**

@ _yeeterparkour_ I’m very sorry, Pete, I just realised you were very tired and slept all the way back home

**\------------- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _mayparker_ It’s okay, May

* * *

**Try to be bicon | @failingatlife**

i love, love, LOVE all the #ironfam we’ve been getting these past few weeks

* * *

**Spider-Aunt | @blackwindow**

Aww, @ _yeeterparkour_ , you look so sweet in that mask, how old were you there?

**\- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _blackwindow_ Well, the Stark Expo was in 2010?? So I must’ve been about 8 then

- **\- Spider-Aunt | @blackwindow**

@ _yeeterparkour_ You were small for your age, weren’t you?

**\--- Pepper’s Intern | @behindthebook**

@ _yeeterparkour_ @ _blackwindow_ he still is

**\---- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _behindthebook_ look in the mirror

**\----- Pepper’s Intern | @behindthebook**

@ _yeeterparkour_ And yet I’m still bigger than you

**\------ Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

@ _yeeterparkour_ @ _behindthebook_ OOHHHH

**\------- Pepper’s Intern | @behindthebook**

@ _mightbespidey_ no

**\-------- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _behindthebook_ he ran away. physically.

**\--------- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _harleykeener_ MJ is scary

**\---------- Pepper’s Intern | @behindthebook**

@ _yeeterparkour_ damn right i am

* * *

**#IRONFAM | @ducksgood**

Doesn’t anyone else find Peter and Spidey’s relationship a bit weird, like then they’re all nice to each other and a minute later, they’re fighting about something weird, and not even slightly important

**\- Living the life | @romanathena**

@ _ducksgood_ You just described life with siblings

**\-- Victor | @depressedcat**

@ _romanathena_ it is a bit over the top, though. and neither of them are that bad with their other siblings

**\--- Bellalalala | @heavensno**

@ _depressedcat_ @ _romanathena_ you two aren’t a single bit better

**\---- Living the life | @romanathena**

@ _heavensno_ that;s not the point. The point is that Spidey and Peter’s relationship is somewhat suspicious, as @ _ducksgood_ and @ _depressedcat_ just said

**\----- Spider-Fan | @idonteffinknow**

@ _romanathena_ @ _depressedcat_ @ _ducksgood_ All very good points, I don’t know what’s up with them, really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! You know how I always make these notes way too long? Not today. Mom took my laptop once more and I was playing a lot of guitar yesterday, so I didn't update


	15. The Heirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's decision to finally tell the story of mr. Stank turns into a day with a lot of new things.

**Iron Dad | @tonystank**

Does anyone want to hear the story behind Tony Stank?

**\- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ how about HELL YES

**\-- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _tonystank_ @ _yeeterparkour_ EVERYBODY STOP WHAT YOU’R DOUNG AND COME HERE

**\-- Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

@ _harleykeener_ you’r

**\--- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _mightbespidey_ no.

**\---- Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

@ _harleykeener_ it just doesn’t work when you do it. the worst you would do is shoot me with your potato gun

**\----- Potato Daughter | @keenersis**

@ _mightbespidey_ You might’ve been bitten by spider, I did four years of karate and became state champion

**\------ Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _keenersis_ Like that’s hard in Tennessee

**\------- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _yeeterparkour_ @ _mightbespidey_ I have other weapons then just my potato gun

**\-------- Magic Daughter | @scarletbitch**

@ _yeeterparkour_ @ _harleykeener_ @ _mightbespidey_ @ _keenersis_ DON’T KILL EACH OTHER KIDDOS

**\--------- Potato Daughter | @keenersis**

@ _scarletbitch_ no.

**\---------- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _keenersis_ YOU CAN DO IT WHY CANT I DO IT

**\----------- Potato Daughter | @keenersis**

@ _harleykeener_ you’r weak

**\-------- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ @ _harleykeener_ @ _mightbespidey_ @ _keenersis_ @ _scarletbitch_ We’re getting off track, I’ll just go somewhere else

**\------- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ NOOO

* * *

[@ _tonystank_ blocked @ _yeeterparkour_ @ _harleykeener_ @ _mightbespidey_ @ _keenersis_ @ _scarletbitch_ ]

* * *

**Iron Dad | @tonystank**

I blocked the kids, let’s check @ _yeeterparkour_ @ _harleykeener_ @ _mightbespidey_ @ _keenersis_ @ _scarletbitch_

**\- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

It’s been 5 minutes, don’t think they can see it

**\-- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

It was a couple of days after @ _steverogers_ and I fought in Siberia and I was with @ _jamesrhodes_

**\--- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

I had ordered a package, which arrived. There was a very nice mailman who looked at the address and instead of reading “Stark” he said Stank

**\---- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _jamesrhodes_ never let it go

**\----- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

I’m deleting the tweet with the story. If anyone tells any of my kids, I know your home address.

* * *

[@ _tonystank_ deleted 1 tweet(s)]

* * *

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ WHAT HAPPENED

**\- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Look kid, you may be my heir, but I won’t tell you

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ I’M YOUR HEIR?

**\--- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@yeeterparkour shit, come to my lab asap

* * *

**The New York Times | @nytimes**

@ _tonystank_ has made an official announcement after he posted a shocking tweet, accidentally revealing the future of Stark Industries

[video of Tony at a press conference saying:

“After I accidentally revealed one of the heirs to my company, I thought it was time to announce the rest of them too, before I would accidentally reveal them too. The first heir is already known, my intern Peter Parker.”

Peter walks onto the stage, nervously smiling.

“My second heir is Harley Keener, a kid I met in Tennessee when I was fighting the terrorist group Ten Rings.”

Harley comes to stand next to Peter, seeming more confident.

“My third heir is Harley’s sister Alicia.”

Alicia walks towards the stage, smiling at her brothers.

“For my fourth heir, I have appointed my wife’s intern Michelle Jones.”

MJ walks to the stage and stands next to Peter.

“All of them are very smart and more qualified then I am. Peter and Harley are great technicians, while Alicia and Michelle are stars when it comes to actually running a business. All four of them are dear to me, and I love them like they were my own. Of course, there are two more kids I consider mine. I did not forget them, but as they are superheroes, they will inherit the co-leadership of the Avengers. No one will answer any questions today.”]

* * *

**Iron Dad | @tonystank**

After a quick family meeting, we have decided that questions will be answered on twitter using the hashtag #asktheheirs

* * *

**Don’te | @notthepoet**

#asktheheirs @ _tonystank_ said that he loved all of you like his own. Why isn’t @ _behindthebook_ in the #ironfam then?

**\- Pepper’s Intern | @behindthebook**

@ _notthepoet_ because I’m dating @ _yeeterparkour_ and that would be just very weird

**\-- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _behindthebook_ You wouldn’t have to be a daughter.

**\--- Pepper’s Intern | @behindthebook**

@ _harleykeener_ What’re you thinking? Daughter in law or some shit? Peter and I have been dating for only a couple of weeks, let alone married

**\---- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _behindthebook_ You’ll see

**\----- Pepper’s Intern | @behindthebook**

@ _harleykeener_ did you mean that in reference to the name or getting married? We’re sixteen for fucks sake

* * *

**Typical emo™ | @yeahhowboutno**

How long have y’all known #asktheheirs

**\- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _yeahhowboutno_ well, we all really figured it out today after Tony’s tweet

**\-- Pepper’s Intern | @behindthebook**

@ _yeahhowboutno_ I had my suspicions about @ _yeeterparkour_ , but I never would’ve dreamed I was with him

* * *

**Sleep-deprived ass | @fairiessleeptoo**

Will all of you be in charge of the company equally? #asktheheirs

**\- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _fairiessleeptoo_ , well obviously, we’ll be in charge of different things. peter and I will do most of the R&D stuff, while Alicia and MJ will be dealing with other stuff

**\-- Potato Daughter | @keenersis**

@ _harleykeener_ really? stuff? that’s how you describe my future job?

**\--- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _keenersis_ yes, how would you call it?

**\---- Potato Daughter | @keenersis**

@ _harleykeener_ actually running the company

**\----- Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

@ _keenersis_ BOOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	16. The Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's being a bit (or a lot) jumpy and Peter decides to investigate

**Iron Dad | @tonystank**

OH MY GOD

**\- Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@ _tonystank_ Don’t you dare say anything.

**\-- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _pepperpotts_ I promise, Pep

* * *

**DM: @yeeterparkour > @pepperpotts**

_Intern Son:_ Hey Pepper, what was that about?

 _Responsible mom and CEO:_ You’ll find out soon enough, Peter

 _Intern Son_ : Okay…

* * *

**DM: @yeeterparkour > @tonystank**

_Intern Son_ : Hey Tony, what was that all about?

 _Iron Dad_ : I CANT SAY ANYTHINg

 _Intern Son_ : not a single thing?

 _Iron Dad_ : nO ITS KILLiNG ME

 _Intern Son_ : Okay… I’ll wish you good luck then

 _Iron Dad_ : ThANK YoU

* * *

**DM: @yeeterparkour > @behindthebook**

_Intern Son_ : Hey babe, do you know what’s going on with Tony and Pepper?

 _Pepper’s Intern_ : No, I have no clue, why?

 _Intern Son_ : Tony’s being all weird and jumpy

 _Pepper’s Intern_ : I guess we’ll see soon enough, won’t we?

 _Intern Son_ : I guess…

 _Pepper’s Intern_ : <3

 _Intern Son_ : <3

* * *

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

SO I talked to @ _pepperpotts_ and @ _tonystank_ AND THEY WONT TELL ME A SINGLE THING

**\- Potato daughter | @keenersis**

@ _yeeterparkour_ well, obviously

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _keenersis_ DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING

**\--- Potato daughter | @keenersis**

@ _yeeterparkour_ well, no

**\---- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _keenersis_ damn you

**\----- Potato daughter | @keenersis**

@ _yeeterparkour_ watch your foul mouth, young man

**\------ Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _keenersis_ fuck you

**\------- Potato daughter | @keenersis**

@ _yeeterparkour_ well, fuck you too

* * *

**Iron Dad | @tonystank**

Okay everybody CALM DOWN

**\- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _tonystank_ you were the only one panicking

**\-- Potato daughter | @keenersis**

@ _harleykeener_ and Peter

**\--- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _tonystank_ @ _keenersis_ you and peter were the only ones panicking

**\---- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _harleykeener_ @ _keenersis_ shut it or you’re out of the company

**\----- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _tonystank_ sure we are

**\----- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

We’ve started informing the people close to us, there will be a press conference later today

* * *

Peter, MJ, Harley and Alicia walked through the Stark Tower, getting to know their company better. Occasionally, they would stop to talk to someone and say hi to a colleague of Peter or MJ.

Halfway through the ninth floor, all four of them got a text on their phones.

_Tony Stark: Come up to the living room as quick as you can_

One look at each other, and they were already halfway to the elevator. Peter had his Spider powers, which got him ahead quickly. He opened the elevator door and stepped in, frantically pushing the close door button. MJ managed to get in with Peter, but Harley and Alicia got into another elevator.

“Friday, please go up to the living room as fast as physically possible, dear,” Peter called out. MJ smiled at him.

The same was said in the elevator next to them, just a split second later. Both elevators arrived at what seemed to be the exact same time, but Peter and MJ were up a millisecond earlier.

In the living room were Pepper and Tony on the couch waiting for them.

“Wanda, please come here!” Tony called out.

Wanda came walking down from the stairs leading to the bedrooms. The five of them sat down on the couch, one slightly more elegant as the other.

“We have some very exciting news for all of you,” Tony said.

Tony and Pepper shared a quick look, before looking back at the kids.

“I’m pregnant,” Pepper said.

All the kids immediately started to congratulate the to-be parents, although they considered all five of them their own by now.

All five of them were thrilled to have a little sibling coming along.

* * *

**Iron Dad | @tonystank**

So after telling our kids about our news, we held a press conference. For anyone who missed it, here you go!

[press conference, Tony and Pepper Stark walk up to the podium together.

“Hello everybody,” Pepper begins. “I know you have been waiting for whatever my dear husband and I were talking about on Twitter this morning.”

“We have very big news for all of you, but I think this will have most impact on us and our family, so please just be decent and respect our privacy,” Tony continues.

A couple of journalists start looking annoyed at the couple who are stalling telling everyone the news.

“You may actually want to know what we’re talking about, so here it is,” Pepper smiles. “I’m pregnant.”

These two words make the crowd of reporters go wild with questions.

“To make it a bit easier for all of us, I’ve made a list of things I know someone will ask. Question 1: how far along is Pepper?” Tony said.

“I’m one month along for those of you wondering. Question 2: do you know the gender? Since it’s impossible to know at one month, no.”

“Question 3: what are candidates for the name of this child? We will not disclose any information about anything after the birth, including this question.”

“Since we did not think you would have many other relevant questions, we will thank you now for coming to this press conference,” Pepper concluded.

The Starks walked back to where they came from and the reporters just looked a bit shaken by the shitload of information just dumped on them.]

* * *

**Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

Did everyone like our question system? @ _yeeterparkour_ gets all credit for that one!

**\- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _pepperpotts_ Thanks Pep!

* * *

**The New York Times | @nytimes**

Will @ _pepperpotts_ being pregnant mean anything to the succession for Stark Industries, or will the bloodline be ignored? _link_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cat is sleeping on the chair on the other side of the room and it's just really funny hearng make some kind of noise everytime her turns around.  
> We're probably adopting a dog! Either one a stray from Eastern Europe or a one from a local shelter. Both have black/white long hair and are super cute.  
> I've been learning to play guitar and my finger hurt. Typing is painful, but it's getting better. 
> 
> That's really everything in my life right now. I'll keep you updated.


	17. The Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter calls the Tower home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, it's been a long, long time since I updated. I'll catch ya up at the end of the chapter.

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _jbbarnes_ BUCKY WHEN WE WILL MAKE COOKIES AGAIN}

**\- Uncle Bucky | @jbbarnes**

@ _yeeterparkour_ When do you finish school?

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _jbbarnes_ at like 2:45 but I gotta get home so that’ll be at least 3

**\--- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ You’re coming to the Tower today, right?

**\---- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ That’s what I said

**\----- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ you… think of the Tower as your home?

**\------ Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ I spend more time at the Tower than at my actual home

**\------ Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ I have an idea. I’lll talk to Pepper about it.

**\------- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ very nice of you to include me in those plans @ _jbbarnes_ still up for cookies?

**\-------- Uncle Bucky | @jbbarnes**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Of course, Peter.

* * *

**DMs: @tonystank > @mayparker**

_Iron Dad_ : Hey May, I had a very interesting conversation with Peter today. I don’t know if you’ve checked your Twitter feed, but you should check it.

 _May_ : I saw it, what about it?

 _Iron Dad_ : Well, since you work a shitload and presumably aren’t at the apartment a lot. Am I right?

 _May_ : You are right…

 _Iron Dad_ : I was playing with an idea, but I’m not one hundred percent sure.

 _May_ : Did you check with Pepper?

 _Iron Dad_ : Good plan, I’ll get back to you

* * *

**DMs: @tonystank > @pepperpotts**

_Iron Dad_ : hey, you checked your feed?

 _Responisble mom and CEO_ : Is this about that one tweet with Bucky and Peter?

 _Iron Dad_ : yes. I was thinking, maybe we could let Peter/May move here, since Pete’s here so often and May often works long shifts, so she isn’t there often either.

 _Responsible mom and CEO_ : That would be a great idea, of course, you talked to Peter/May about it?

 _Iron Dad_ : no, but Peter’ll accept. Not 100% sure bout May

**DMs: @tonystank > @mayparker**

_Iron Dad_ : Hey May, about that idea I had earlier?

 _May_ : Yes? What about it?

 _Iron Dad_ : Well, as I said you work a lot and Peter is here all the time, he even calls the Tower home instead of your apartment, and it’s not like your apartment is very secure

 _May_ : That is correct…

 _Iron Dad_ : I was thinking, maybe you could move to the Tower. I have plenty of space, there are empty floors meant for the Avengers, but not everyone lives here, so you and Peter could have one of the floors. I would offer you a job, but I don’t know if you want to leave your current one. What do you think?

 _May_ : That actually sound quite okay. One thing though: it takes a while to get from the Tower to Peter’s school. From our apartment, he can walk, but I don’t think that would be reasonable or doable for that matter

 _Iron Dad_ : That’s no problem, I could just have Happy drive Peter to school. He picks him up often enough anyways.

 _May_ : And what about rent? I can’t imagine living in the Tower being cheap.

 _Iron Dad_ : May, I am a billionaire, you shouldn’t worry. It’s free

 _May_ : Thank you so much, I might get back on the job offer, I have to think that one through a bit more. I know most of my friends through work

 _Iron Dad_ : Sounds amazing, May. I’ll talk to Pete now

* * *

**DMs: @tonystank > @yeeterparkour**

_Iron Dad_ : Hey Pete

 _Intern Son:_ hey mr stank

 _Iron Dad_ : I had an idea. I already talked it through with your aunt, she agrees with me.

 _Intern Son_ : does this have to do with m ecalling the tower home/

 _Iron Dad_ : Work on your typing, kid. But yes, it does have to do with that

 _Intern Son_ : so when are we moving

 _Iron Dad_ : I wasn’t finished yet. How did you know?

 _Intern Son_ : magic

 _Iron Dad_ : Sure you did. I haven’t gone over that one yet, but you will be sharing a floor with Nat and Wanda, I think

 _Intern Son_ : awesome!

 _Iron Dad_ : Good

 _Intern Son_ : so like can i tell peopel

 _Iron Dad_ : sure

* * *

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

so the most amazing tthing just happened: my aunt and I are moving to the tower!!!! :D

**\- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _yeeterparkour_ THAT’S AMAZING too bad I’m not staying at the Tower anymore since its not summer

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _harleykeener_ you will still visit, so I don’t think too much will change tho

**\--- Magic Daughter | @scarletbitch**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Who you sharing a floor with?

**\---- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _scarletbitch_ THATS THE BEST PART WERE SHARING A FLOOR W YOU AND NAT

**\----- Magic Daughter | @scarletbitch**

@ _yeeterparkour_ THATS AMAZING THANK YOU TONY

**\------ Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _scarletbitch_ no problem kids

* * *

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

I MADE A VIDEO OF MY NEW HOME ft. @ _blackwindow_ and @ _scarletbitch_

[Peter is standing in the elevator, camera facing the door.

“Guys, this entire elevator is fancier than my old building. I mean, I have been here before, slept over here before, but it feels new anyways,” Peter rambles.

The elevator doors open, revealing Nat and Wanda waiting for him.

“Hi Auntie Nat, hi Wanda!” Peter greets them.

“Hi Pete, welcome to your new home!” Wanda responds. The three walk on, passing through a naturally lit hallway.

“So, Peter, ready to see your new apartment?” Nat asks as they stop by a door.

“Sure am!”

Natasha opens the door and Peter steps in. You can see a big living room, with a fancy TV and very comfortable looking couches. There is an open kitchen and a hallway (presumably) leading towards the bedrooms. Peter gasps in awe and turns around a couple of times.

“This is my new home? This is where I get to live?”

“It is. I don’t remember who this was intended for, but there are two bedrooms over there, in the hallway. Shall we?” Wanda says.

Peter walks over in response. The hallway is, once again, naturally lit by floor-to-ceiling windows on one end, and there are two doors facing each other.

“One is for you, the other for May. Both have a city view and a personal bathroom, you can choose which one you want.” Nat says.

“I… I don’t know.” Peter turns around to face the two superheroes. “You two have like, a similar apartment, right?” The two women nod in response. “Who sleeps where?”

“I sleep left, Nat sleeps right, but that doesn’t really matter, Peter, they’re identical rooms.”

“I want to sleep left,” Peter says and opens the left door. Inside, there is a huge bed, a nightstand and a bookcase. All are empty. The walls are white and there is a door opposite the window leading to the bathroom. Peter walks over to the bathroom, opens the door. There is a huge bathroom inside, with a separate bath. Peter films the bathroom before going back to the bedroom.

“Oh, this is amazing! I get to put up so many Star Wars posters and my desk will be huge! This book case is perfect for my school books, but the one in the living room can have everything else, I love this!” Peter turns to Wanda and Nat. “And I’m so happy you two are my neighbours!” Peter manages to put out his phone before he is attacked by Wanda and Nat through hugs.]

**\- Spider-Aunt | @blackwindow**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Welcome to the building, Pete!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. It's been a while, my friends! I have reasons. And if I hadn't it wouldn't have been a problem, but between me being me and my psychologist being on vacation I need to rant. 
> 
> Okay, so school started last week, and lemme tell you, I hate school. My schedule sucks, I have to be at school at 8:15 four times a week, which means leaving the house at 7:30 four times a week and my teenage body cannot handle that.  
> Then my laptop broke, which caused me not being able to write. Right now, it's not completely fixed yet, but at least the screen will turn on now. That's something.  
> I am also going on a school trip to Greece in like two weeks, so that’s crazy. I’m so excited, but it’s a week trip and I am sometimes a bit homesick, so we’ll see how that goes.  
> I had four breakdowns last week, mainly surrounding my cat. She died last June and people in my street have a cat who looks creepily similar, so I that was a big trigger. My other cat is dealing with an eye infection, so that’s just amazing. 
> 
> So that is my life atm. I am doing a bit better now and mom let me borrow this amazing sweater and I’m all comfy and shit. I’m currently trying to do my math homework, but as you see, it’s not going so well. :)


	18. The Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Decathlon Team go on a field trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the chapter is in a group chat, so maybe you'd like to know who is in which group chat.
> 
> The main gc this chapter is  
> Peter Protection Squad: Tony, Pepper, Natasha, Steve, Clint, Vision, FRIDAY, Sam, Bruce, Rhodey, May and Bucky  
> Other gcs are  
> Avnergerrss: Tony, Pepper, Peter, MJ, Harley, Alicia, Wanda, Natasha, Steve, Clint, Vision, FRIDAY, Sam, Bruce, Rhodey, May and Bucky  
> AcaDec: MJ, Peter, Ned, Charles, Cindy, Abe, Sally and Flash  
> the iron kiddos: Peter, Harley, Alicia, Wanda, MJ
> 
> The last two aren't used today, but they will be in the future.
> 
> I WILL ADVISE YOU TO READ THE ONESHOT FIRST, but honestly, your choice.

_[A month earlier]_

**Pepper’s Intern | @behindthebook**

OHhh @ _yeeterparkour_ youre so gonna die

**\- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _behindthebook_ can you pls elaborate on that statement

**\-- Pepper’s Intern | @behindthebook**

@ _behindthebook_ no.

**\--- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _behindthebook_ guess I’ll find out soon enough

* * *

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

fuck

**\- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Watch your language young man. Also what up

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ no.

**\--- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ okay. @ _behindthebook_ Did you have anything to do with this?

**\---- Pepper’s Intern | @behindthebook**

@ _tonystank_ might have

**\----- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _behindthebook_ @ _yeeterparkour_ DOES ANYONE KNOW ANYTHING

**\------ Pepper’s Intern | @behindthebook**

@ _tonystank_ no.

* * *

[@ _behindthebook_ blocked @ _tonystank_ ]

* * *

**Pepper’s Intern | @behindthebook**

Okay so we gotta be quick, everyone who knows what we’re talking about, shut the fuck up

* * *

[@ _behindthebook_ deleted one (1) tweet]

* * *

[@ _behindthebook_ unblocked @ _tonystank_ ]

* * *

**Iron Dad | @tonystank**

OKAY THAT WAS GREAT @ _yeeterparkour_ I’ll pay for your funeral

**\- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ okay calm down its not a big deal

**\-- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _yeeterparkour_ HIS ACADEC TEAM IS COMING TO SI ON TOUR

**\--- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _tonystank_ way to ruin it @ _behindthebook_ we never should’ve told him

**\---- Pepper’s Intern | @behindthebook**

@ _yeeterparkour_ it’s not like we could hide it from @ _pepperpotts_

**\----- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _behindthebook_ kay true

* * *

_[A month later]_

**Group chat: Peter Protection Squad**

_May_ : 8:00 am; Peter left to walk to school and pick up MJ along the way.

 _Uncle Rhodey_ : At what do they have to be there?

 _May_ : 8:20 am

 _Uncle Rhodey_ : He voluntarily walks 20 mins?

 _May_ : He can walk with MJ that way.

 _Uncle Rhodey_ : ah.

* * *

_FRIYAY_ : 9:00 am; Peter, MJ and their Academic Decathlon team have arrived in the Stark Tower.

 _Responsible mom and CEO_ : You told FRI to keep you updated?

 _Iron Dad_ : Yes… why?

 _Responsible mom and CEO_ : Smart, FRI, tell me directly, please.

 _FRIYAY_ : Of course, miss Potts.

 _Responsible mom and CEO_ : Thanks dear

 _Spider-Aunt_ : Tony, do you want me and Clint spying, or not.

 _Iron Dad_ : Make absolutely sure he doesn’t see you. FRI can keep me updated, but you know him better. Clint can stay wherever he is, but on standby

 _Spider-Aunt_ : Noted. FRI, where are they?

 _FRIYAY_ : They are currently in the lobby, waiting for the elevator. They will be going to the museum. I advise that if you want to get there before they do, you should leave now.

 _Spider-Aunt_ : Thanks.

* * *

_Iron Dad_ : Any updates, Nat?

 _Spider-Aunt_ : I’ve never been here before, it’s interesting.

 _Iron Dad_ : on Pete?

 _Spider-Aunt_ : He’s just hanging in the back of the group with MJ, he knows all of this already

 _Iron Dad_ : FRI, where are they going next?

 _FRIYAY_ : The next schedule point are the intern labs. They are scheduled to arrive there at 10:30 am. If they keep up the speed they’re going at, they will be there at approx. 10:27 am.

 _Iron Dad_ : Who can keep an eye on them there? Can Clint come in his civilian clothes?

 _Uncle Birb_ : Course I can. I’ll be there at 10:25.

 _Iron Dad_ : Thanks.

* * *

_FRIYAY_ : 10:31 am; the team has arrived at the intern labs.

 _Iron Dad_ : Clint?

 _Uncle Birb_ : Peter has been taken away from the group by the tourguide. They’re just catching up. His name is James?

 _Iron Dad_ : That could be right, that’s one of Peter’s friends. Was James’ girlfriend Katie there, too?

 _Uncle Birb_ : They did mention a Katie, but she was at school.

 _Responsible mom and CEO_ : Are James and Katie dating?

 _Iron Dad_ : Aren’t they?

 _Spider-Aunt_ : I think they are, they just haven’t told anyone yet.

 _Iron Dad_ : I thought Peter told me something like that

 _Responsible mom and CEO_ : I think I would’ve heard it too, so you’re probably confusing people.

 _Iron Dad_ : sure.

 _Uncle Birb_ : MJ has joined Peter and James.

* * *

_Uncle Birb_ : There’s a fire here. Gte some doctors

 _Iron Dad_ : Im on my way

* * *

_Iron Dad_ : that was something.

 _Responsible mom and CEO_ : Is everyone alright?

 _Iron Dad_ : we had to take two kids to the med wing for a check-up, one of whom caused the fire. Is anyone in the penthouse?

 _FRIYAY_ : The penthouse is completely empty.

 _Iron Dad_ : Good, because the kids are coming up for lunch.

* * *

_Iron Dad_ : The kids are eating. After lunch, they’ll go to the 60th floor. Bruce, there’s your lab today, right?

 _Uncle Hulk_ : I blow up my lab ONCe and now I have to deal with this kind of shit

 _Iron Dad_ : Get Cap in there or something, he’s to big to spy, but the kids’ll love it.

 _Uncle America_ : When do I have to be there?

 _Iron Dad_ : The kids are there at 1pm.

 _Uncle Hulk_ : Come here at 1:05pm, the floor is big and my lab is the furthest away from the elevator.

 _Uncle America_ : Noted.

 _Iron Dad_ : Can someone else spy on them there?

 _Uncle Sam_ : I could.

 _Iron Dad_ : Alright, get there at 12:55 then

 _Uncle Sam_ : Yes sir

* * *

_Uncle Sam_ : They’re on their way up

 _Uncle America_ : Please don’t make me do that again. He talked about something to do with my DNA for about twenty minutes

 _Uncle Hulk_ : Can I get you down there again next week? I’d like to do some more research on your DNA. No tour groups this time, though.

 _Uncle America_ : Fine

 _Uncle Birb_ : We’re ready to go

* * *

_Uncle Bucky_ : I’m going down there now to watch

 _Spider-Aunt_ : You should, Pete and MJ are sparring now, its incredible

 _Uncle Birb_ : Peter may be holding back, MJ is a tough match anyway

 _Iron Dad_ : We’ll all come down when the others are sparring

* * *

_Spider-Aunt_ : We’re one person short on my team

 _Responsible mom and CEO_ : I send Harley down

 _Spider-Aunt_ : I’m so gonna win

 _Uncle Birb_ : Yeah you are :(

* * *

**Group chat: Avnergerrss**

_Intern Son_ : That was surprisingly fun!

 _Iron Dad_ : Good to hear, Pete!

 _Intern Son_ : who’s cooking tonight?

 _Uncle Bucky_ : I thought it was Steve’s turn

 _Uncle America_ : I am pretty sure it’s yours, Buck

 _Iron Dad_ : It is Bucky today

 _Uncle Bucky_ : aw damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Long time no see!  
> My laptop has FINALLY been fixed, so I'm happy, but this chapter also took me weeks. Well, not neccesarily the chapter itself, but more the fully written one-shot connected to this chapter! It should be up by the time you read this, enjoy!


	19. The Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Peter is obsessing over his cat, the Avengers reveal important things about themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10000 hits, over 500 kudos, and almost a 100 comments! Jesus Christ, never expected that!  
> Admittedly, about 50 of them are me reacting to others, but I mean, that's still quite a lot.

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

Moving into the Stark Tower has its benefits

[picture of Freya the cat in the Tower apartment]

**\- Potato daughter | @keenersis**

@ _yeeterparkour_ I’m coming to your place

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _keenersis_ @ _scarletbitch_ @ _behindthebook_ She’s a girl magnet

[picture of Alicia, Wanda and MJ playing with Freya]

**Uncle Sam | @samwilson**

@ _steverogers_ @ _jbbarnes_ I don’t know how anybody has ever thought they were straight

[picture of Steve and Bucky cuddling in their sleep on the couch]

**\- Uncle America | @steverogers**

@ _samwilson_ When was this? That couch was in my old apartment

**\-- Uncle Sam | @samwilson**

@ _steverogers_ I’ve had that picture for a long, long time now

**\--- Uncle America | @steverogers**

@ _samwilson_ Why post it now?

**\---- Uncle Sam | @samwilson**

@ _steverogers_ Because I wanted to. And it was taken exactly four years ago today.

**Uncle Hulk | @drbrucebanner**

I’ve been keeping this a secret for a long, long time now and I can’t wait any longer. 🏳️🌈

[picture of Bruce and Thor kissing]

**\- Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

@ _drbrucebanner_ Finally! 🏳️🌈

**\-- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _drbrucebanner_ I don’t remember how long exactly I’ve known this, but it’s longer than I normally keep a secret.

**\--- Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@ _drbrucebanner_ I’m so happy for you, Bruce! @ _tonystank_ We all know how long you can keep a secret

**Uncle Birb | @hawkeye**

I don’t know how many people know this, but I’m deaf. I wasn’t born deaf, but an explosion when I was twenty three, I was an agent for SHIELD

**\- Uncle Birb | @hawkeye**

I was already an archer and I was on a mission to deal with some aliens. Said aliens had explosives which I didn’t know about

**\-- Uncle Birb | @hawkeye**

One of the explosives hit an weaponry full of even more explosives. I was far enough away to not get any lasting injuries, except for the loss of my hearing

**\--- Uncle Birb | @hawkeye**

Ever since, I’ve relied on my hearing aids, because without, I only hear a vague murmur. I converse mainly in sign language and lip reading but obviously, I can talk too.

**\---- Uncle Birb | @hawkeye**

All of the Avengers know sign language, and this includes all the kids. It helps us greatly during missions, because this way, our opponents can’t hear us and quite probably not even understand us.

**\----- Ellie | @ellenfun**

@ _hawkeye_ I never knew this until today, having a deaf superhero around makes me much more confident! Thank you so much for sharing this.

**Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

i don’t know how many people know this, but

[picture of Spider-Man with a bi flag around his shoulders]

**\- Bellalalala | @heavensno**

@ _mightbespidey_ OMG THIS IS AMAZINGGG

**\- Living the life | @romanathena**

@ _mightbespidey_ YESSSSSSS

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

With all the new things today, you’ll need some Freya

[picture of Freya]

**Cap accidentally tagged me | @spideyissuperior**

I can’t believe how much visibility the Avengers gave us today, it’s amazing. First we got @ _samwilson_ giving us # _stucky_

**\- Cap accidentally tagged me | @spideyissuperior**

Then @ _drbrucebanner_ revealed he was dating Thor, and looking at @ _tonystank’s_ reaction, this wasn’t just recent

**\-- Cap accidentally tagged me | @spideyissuperior**

@ _hawkeye_ revealing he’s deaf was also SO amazing, because fuck ableism

**\--- Cap accidentally tagged me | @spideyissuperior**

AND THEn @ _mightbespidey_ CAMe out AS BI And I can’T BELievE IT

**\---- Cap accidentally tagged me | @spideyissuperior**

Meanwhile, @ _yeeterparkour_ is just obsessing over his cat, which is relatable™

**Spider-Fan | @idonteffinknow**

I love today: I got an A on my physics test, my dad gave me a new phone and now with all the Avengers revealing important™ shit,,

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

I made Freya an acc, so go ahead and follow her on @ _freyathenorsecat_

**\- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour twenty-three**

It’s an insta too

**INSTAGRAM**

@ _freyathenorsecat_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it!
> 
> Making the Insta page was tough, emotionally, mainly. The cat shown is (was?) my cat Minnie. She died last June, and I still very much miss her. She was so sweet, and she didn't deserve to be hit by that damned car.


	20. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is happy, yet something is missing.

**Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

Good morning!

[picture of Spider-Man swinging through NYC]

**\- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _mightbespidey_ NO PHONES WHILE SWINGING

**\-- Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

@ _tonystank_ Yes dad.

**\--- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _mightbespidey_ Also: aren’t you supposed to be at school now?

**\---- Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

@ _tonystank_ It’s Saturday, Tony

**\----- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _mightbespidey_ I totally knew that

* * *

**Try to be bicon | @failingatlife**

It’s the #ironfam moments I live for now

**\- Victor | @depressedcat**

@ _failingatlife_ honestly, same/

* * *

Peter was swinging through New York, while keeping an eye out for any crimes. It was starting to near lunchtime, and Peter was starting to feel a bit hungry. He also promised May to be back by 12, so he started to swing back. Peter was happy. Happier than he had been in a long, long time. Yet something was missing. Or rather, causing him stress. Peter wasn’t entirely sure what it was. It wasn’t school. He could keep up easily, even with the AcaDec work included. His relationship with MJ was thriving, and Peter was going on another date with her that very night. He was happy with Tony, Pepper and May all being parent figures in his life. He had siblings, or as close as he was going to come to them. Harley, Wanda and Alicia were very important in his life, as was Ned. His internship was amazing, with friends like James and Katie. He enjoyed helping people out when they couldn’t help themselves, which was where Spider-Man came in. In short, Peter was the happiest he had been since his uncle died.

It wasn’t until he stopped a mugging and was swarmed by reporters after when he realised what was wrong with his life. The Spider-Man secret was bumming him out. He was sick of hiding his identity, but he was also afraid of exposing himself. It could get his aunt into danger. He decided to talk about it with Tony and Pepper, forgetting about it until he got the chance to do so. He webbed himself out of the situation and continued swinging to the Tower.

“Hey May, I’m home!” Peter yelled out when he landed in his bedroom. Peter heard a vague grunt of acknowledgement and quickly changed into his regular clothes. He walked out and he smelled food. May often burned their food, but when she didn’t, it was amazing. She had made some delicious grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. May was reading at the table and Peter quickly sat down. She smiled at him and stood up to get two plates with said sandwiches on them. Peter dove in.

After lunch, he hugged May in a hurry and raced upstairs to the penthouse. He hoped desperately that Pepper and Tony were there. It wouldn’t be too bad if Tony wasn’t there, since Pepper had the common sense in their marriage, but if he was there, Tony would be nothing short of a blessing. When he entered, he saw Pepper and Wanda sitting on the couch. Peter sat down on the chair next to them. “Hey guys, can you help me with something?”

“Of course, Peter, what do you need help with?” Pepper said kindly.

“Well, I was on patrol this morning, and I got hoarded by reporters after I’d stopped a mugging. Most of them wanted to know my true identity, but since I am the heir to SI, I’m already quite known. The main reason I didn’t want to tell people was that I if did, people would bother my aunt and my friends. Now I’m already associated with the Avengers anyway, I don’t think it would be that different,” Peter rambled, but Pepper and Wanda seemed to have understood everything.

“So you want us to tell you whether or not to reveal your true identity?” Wanda asked.

“… Yes? Is it that such a bad idea?” Peter rubbed his face.

“No, it isn’t. I can see how much it is stressing you out. I mean, I can’t tell you from my own experience how Tony would do this, since he spoiled it on the first possible occasion, but I think he would be equally, if not more, stressed. Are we the first people you asked?” Pepper said.

“You are. I didn’t know who else to ask.”

“You could ask Nat, May, Tony, MJ, anyone you want, Pete,” Wanda told her younger brother. “I wouldn’t ask Harley or Alicia, though.”

“I wasn’t planning to ask either of them. They’re pure evil.” Peter shuddered. “I’ll ask all of the others, though.”

* * *

So, Peter spend his afternoon talking to people about his idea. He asked May (you should think about it some more, honey, but if you really want to, do it), Nat (I wouldn’t if I could avoid it, but that’s completely your choice), Tony (I’m the worst possible person to ask this to, Pete), Steve (do whatever feels best, Peter, but I would make absolutely sure I was ready), even Bucky (do it, don’t do it, both are fine. You should do what makes you feel happy). By the end, he realised that he needed to go in two hours to meet MJ and he was still planning to do some homework before that, so he went to work quickly.

* * *

MJ had been waiting for five minutes now. She didn’t really mind, but with the fall starting to show, it was getting colder and after her short walk from the subway, she was basically freezing. After another five minutes, Peter showed up. He walked up to her and hugged her. Once they parted, MJ felt a little warmer from her boyfriend’s warm coat. They started walking towards the restaurant they picked and chatted along the way. She knew something was up with Peter, but didn’t push it. Instead, she calmly waited until they were in the restaurant, then until they picked, and when they finally ordered, Peter was ready to open up.

“MJ, there was something I needed to talk to you about,” Peter said.

“Enlighten me,” she responded.

“Well, I stopped a mugging this morning, and after, reporters swarmed me. Most of them were asking about my identity. It got me thinking. Should I tell them?”

“Umm, that’s a very difficult question, Peter.” And most definitely not what she expected. “Have you talked to anyone else about this?”

“I have, but most told me to listen to my heart and similar bullshit.”

MJ laughed. “Well, there is a certain truth to that. Your heart knows what is best for you.”

“But I’m sick of that kind of bullshit. I need some actual advice. Pepper’s was the most useful and she told me that it’s stressing me out, which I obviously already knew, and that she otherwise had no idea what to do, as Tony hadn’t gone through anything similar, since he revealed it immediately.”

MJ laughed again. “Okay, let’s ask you some questions. Do you want to tell the world?”

“Yes,” Peter replied.

“Do you know you’re ready for it?”

“I… Yes?”

“That’s a question, not an answer, Peter,” MJ said.

“Well, I think I’m ready, but I’m not one hundred percent sure yet. I don’t know if I’ll ever be.”

“I think you should sleep on it, enjoy yourself tonight and get back to it tomorrow. If you still think the same, do it.”

Peter leaned over to kiss MJ. “You’re the best, you know that?”

“I know,” MJ said. She was smiling. Both were happy.

* * *

The next day, Peter woke up in his bed, next to MJ. Nothing had happened, they just cuddled all night long. God knew they needed the comfort, after everything. MJ was still sleeping, so Peter quietly got up and left the room. He was hungry, even more after he saw that it was already eleven. He made some eggs for him and MJ, who got up shortly after Peter. Together, they enjoyed their eggs. Peter knew May wouldn’t be home until half past one, because she had Sunday morning yoga classes from eleven to one.

“You still want to do it?” MJ asked.

Peter was silent. He’d forgotten about it after he talked to MJ about it last night.

“Yes, I do. I’m ready. This is the right moment. This way, I’ll never have to hide anything from Tony’s and Pepper’s kid,” Peter said.

“Okay. We’ll need to discuss this with Pepper, Tony and May first, since they’re all sort of your parents. When will they all be available?” MJ probably knew all of their schedules, so why she asked was beyond Peter. He, of course, answered anyway.

“Pepper and Tony are somewhere around here all day, and since it’s Sunday, they won’t be busy. May will be home around one thirty,” Peter said.

“So, we will wait for May to come home and then, we all go up to the penthouse and we talk about it with them and anyone else who wants to join in.”

Peter kissed her. “You’re a genius,” he said.

* * *

**Official Avengers | @avengers**

For next weekend, there’s a press conference scheduled concerning one of our honorary members!

**\- Jumping | @sirob**

@ _avengers_ WHO ARE THE HONORARY AVENGERS??

**\-- Sleep-deprived ass | @fairiessleeptoo**

@ _sirob_ according to Wikipedia, all underage heroes with ties to the avengers are considered honorary avengers and also the avengers in space

**\--- Jumping | @sirob**

@ _fairiessleeptoo_ thanks sis, but I don’t think any space avenerrs are on earth rn are yhey

**\---- Sleep-deprived ass | @fairiessleeptoo**

@ _sirob_ so that has to be spidey, doesn’t it

**\----- Living the life | @romanathena**

@ _fairiessleeptoo_ @ _sirob_ DOES THAT MEAN WE”LL FIND OUT WHO SPIDEY ISS

**\------ Low-key Immortal | @lokigodofmischief**

@ _romanathena_ Who knows? ;)

* * *

**Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

LOKI IS ON EARTH AND HE HAS TWITTER!!!!!!!!

**\- Low-key Immortal | @lokigodofmischief**

@ _mightbespidey_ Hello Spider-Man, I have just arrived with my brother Thor

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _lokigodofmischief_ does he have Twitter too

**\--- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _yeeterparkour_ I’m working on it. He keeps destroying his phones. He already has Twitter, though, so you can follow him @ _thorgodofthunder_

**\---- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _harleykeener_ WHY did you make LOKI, who destroyed New York, a Twitter account?

**\----- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _tonystank_ Because I wanted to. That was years ago, and since, he has helped us

**\------ Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _harleykeener_ fair point

* * *

**Captain Marvel | @caroldanvers**

Hi Twitter! I’m new here, just like @ _lokigodofmischief_ and @ _thorgodofthunder_. Thanks @ _keenersis_ for helping me with this account!

**\- Pepper’s Intern | @behindthebook**

@ _caroldanvers_ Hi Carol! Nice to see you!

**\-- Captain Marvel | @caroldanvers**

@ _behindthebook_ Hi MJ! It’s been a while, hasn’t it?

**\--- Pepper’s Intern | @behindthebook**

@ _caroldanvers_ It has. About three months, right?

**\---- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _behindthebook_ @ _caroldanvers_ how do you even know each other?

**\----- Captain Marvel | @caroldanvers**

@ _yeeterparkour_ Hi Peter! How are you doing?

**\------ Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _caroldanvers_ Hi Auntie Carol! I’m doing great, what about you?

**\------- Captain Marvel | @caroldanvers**

@ _yeeterparkour_ I’m doing great, too!

**\-------- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _caroldanvers_ @ _behindthebook_ BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW EACH OTHERR?-

**\--------- Pepper’s Intern | @behindthebook**

@ _yeeterparkour_ long story, Pete

* * *

**Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _keenersis_ Why didn’t you guev @ _caroldanvers_ an #ironfam naem

**\- Potato Daughter | @keenersis**

@ _harleykeener_ OH FUCK

**\-- Uncle America | @steverogers**

@ _keenersis_ Language, children

**\--- Uncle Bucky | @jbbarnes**

@ _steverogers_ Says he who just came into the room cursing like a sailor

**\---- Uncle America | @steverogers**

@ _jbbarnes_ Like you’re such a saint

**\-- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@ _keenersis_ TIME FOR THE LAPTOP

**\--- Potato Daughter | @keenersis**

@ _harleykeener_ OH NO

**\---- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@ _keenersis_ @ _harleykeener_ What is this lapt--- OH NO HARLEy

* * *

**Auntie Marvel | @caroldanvers**

I was asked to post something by @ _harleykeener_?

**\- Auntie Marvel | @caroldanvers**

@ _harleykeener_ I see, thank you

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _caroldanvers_ @ _harleykeener_ don’t be fooled, she teared up just as bad as when she first saw @ _freyathenorsecat_

**\--- Uncle Thor | @thorgodofthunder**

@ _yeeterparkour_ You have a cat named Freya? I know the goddess Freya, she’s very nice and would be honoured to have a cat named after her

**\---- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _thorgodofthunder_ You know the actual Freya?????

**\----- Uncle Thor | @thorgofofthunder**

@ _yeeterparkour_ I could take her with me one day if you’d like.

**\------ Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@ _thorgodofthunder_ I WOULD LOVE THAT

* * *

The day of the press conference had arrived. Peter was nervous, but he was ready for the world to know. At the moment, he was hiding backstage, where no one would find him (he was on the ceiling). He needed a minute for himself. He was about to step out there and show himself to everyone. He was currently in the Spider suit, with a formal jacket over it. It looked kind of weird, but May and Pepper told him to do it, so he did. He jumped down with a flip and went to where he knew his family was.

Nat saw him approaching and walked over to him. She pulled him into a hug and whispered: “Be strong, Peter, you can do it.” She released him and kissed his forehead.

Wanda was with Nat and she also hugged him. “Be strong, младший брат, be strong,” she said.

“Good luck out there, Pete,” Alicia said, also hugging him.

He moved to Harley and they did their secret handshake. “Good luck,” he said.

“I can finally tell everyone my best friend is Spider-Man!” Peter also did his handshake with Ned.

He kissed MJ, after which she wrapped him in a hug.

He hugged May and Pepper, who both kissed him on the top of his head. “You can do it, baby, don’t be scared,” May said.

“You ready, kid?” Tony was waiting for him. In response, Peter put his mask over his head. They walked to the stage, where tons of reporters were waiting for them to come out. Not that they knew who they were waiting for.

“Hello, and welcome to a very special press conference. We are gathered here today on request of Spider-Man. He has something very important to tell you all,” Tony said. He gestured towards Peter.

Peter stepped forward to the microphone. “Hi everybody. I am Spider-Man. I have protected New York City to the best of my powers. Or, at least, I tried.” Some of the audience laughed. “I am not insinuating that I will quit as Spider-Man, but rather, I will give Spider-Man a backstory.

Almost three years ago, I was bit by a radioactive spider on a field trip to the Oscorp building. I was fourteen. After, I was sick for a week. My aunt and uncle were scared, because I’d never been that sick. Once my illness was over, I no longer needed to wear glasses and I suddenly had the strength to stop a driving bus. I was astonished and it was all very weird. I could also sense when danger was coming, tough not always very accurate. I am hypersensitive thanks to this spider.”

Peter took a deep breath and continued: “A month later, I was out getting groceries with my uncle. It was already dark. That night, the store was robbed. My uncle tried to stop the robbers, but he couldn’t and got shot for it. He didn’t survive. After, it was just me and my aunt. I decided to become a hero, because I felt guilty. I could’ve saved my uncle that night, but I didn’t. Now, I don’t blame myself anymore, because I didn’t know how I could save him. I created the formula for my webs, which strongly resemble actual webs. I created a suit, but it wasn’t until Mr. Stark found me, that I got this one. That is my story.

Now, some of this story may sound familiar to you. That is because you’ve heard it before,” Peter said. He breathed in and out, and in again. He pulled his mask off. “Because I am Spider-Man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Now, don't worry, there will be a pt 2, but before I write or post pt 2, I will edit. And edit. And change things that don't fit. BUt I'll be back with new stuff soon enough. God knows I put enough in here to write new shit.  
> Love you!
> 
> PS: If you're confused what Wanda said to Peter: младший брат means little brother. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, if so, please leave me a comment and a kudo!   
> If you want writing tips and daily updates on my writing, follow me on Instagram! @notyourusual_writer


End file.
